Magnus
by Otsutsuki no Yami
Summary: Harry Potter, after the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the boy-who-lived earned a power that not many obtain. Sending towards a new universe where heroes and villains fight for freedom or control. How would he fair in this new world, and what will he do? AU, Powerful/Smart Harry! Harem!
1. Prologue!

Lifting his hand, twirling his Holy Phoenix wand in the air that was covered with strings of emerald magic that pulsed and restricted with power. The wizard's cloak billowed under the powerful wind that his magic generated around him, a pair of brilliant emerald eyes flared with power. "Our last confrontation Tom," The young man with raven black hair, on his forehead just under his hairline a small scar in the form of a lightning bolt could be seen, his mark of being equal to the dark lord. "You, who have caused so many families tearing apart. You, who destroyed many hopes, wishes and dreams, and for what?! For your own greed, your hunger for more, and more powers. A way for you to conquer death! But no more! I'll cast out your spirit, sending your wretched soul to the stomach of death! Avada Kedavra!"

The dark lord who had lost his wand, his focus of power that was broken in half and lay several feet away from his wand hand, completely worthless. Small beads of crimson eyes glared with all his hatred, rage that he could find in himself for this wizard, this man who had defeated him. His snake like pale skin that was a contrast to the snow all around him was slightly deeper in shades, like a tumor in a field of pure white. Snarling when he watched the bolt of green shot towards him with the intention of ending his life. "Potter! I will not die, me, Lord Voldemort can't be claimed by death, I am immortal!" Snarled the dark lord Voldemort when the concentrated killing bolt connected with his chest, separating the wraith that held his magical constructed body together that now rapidly grew dark, ink black and dissolved in the wind, Harry Potter could only watch his former nemesis go. The brightness in his emerald eyes dimmed, turning dull while he stumbled forward to the broken wand that now laid harmlessly in the snow. "Bastard is finally claimed by death, about time I would say." Harry's voice once filled with hope, dreams and love was now devote of them all. The young man had lost much, all his friends that once stood beside him were now traitors; turning their back to him in his time of need, his fortune, claimed by the followers of Voldemort. Green orbs fell on the broken wand, stumbling forward with the last of his strength, Harry picked the broken heirloom up and held the two pieces in his hands. "Your history of slaughter and killing has been ended, wand of destruction and death. Broken by my powers and owner of all the Deathly Hallows, I by the name of Magic order to break this curse, so mote it be!"

 _'You did a well done job, my Master.'_ A feminine soft voice floated in the cold, harsh wind of winter. Harry whipped his head to the direction the voice came from but all he could see are the trees that are covered in snow. _'I'll grand you the powers of the Deathly Hallows, use them wisely Master.'_ Before Harry could retort, a soaring, burning pain coursed through his veins, muscles and bones. The broken wand in his hands crumbled to dust before being picked up in the cold, biting wind that twirled around him. Black dust that are carried by the wind slammed against him, covering his bare skin and slowly, and tortures painful sunk in his flesh and merged together with his body. _'The elder wand have found his master and will grand you his infinite power, Master and wand becoming one, a magical focus you have become. The invisible cloak, granting you the stealth of death, hiding you from all detections.'_ Harry's emerald orbs widened when his family heirloom climbed up in the air, floating for a mere second before that too slammed into him, covering his body and like the elder wand, it sunk too in his body. _'And now the heart of the deathly Hallows, the resurrection stone, granting you the ability to see all.'_ The resurrection stone floated up in the air before the item buried itself in his chest, exact location his heart. _'Rise Harry Potter, Master of Death!'_ The voice whispered in his unconscious, repeating itself before he blackened out and with his knees hitting the soft, cold snow first, Harry noticed a shadowy figure with a black cloak, scythe in her hand before he met the earth.

Snowflakes fluttered lazily down upon him, covering his whole body and formed a small hill. The floating ball of fire sunk down behind the trees and covered the forest into darkness. While the darkness swallowed the forest, a shady figure kept her eyes strained at the unconscious form of her master and the stars moved in the sky, taking different positions. She bend through her knees, her hand moved to wipe off the snow from her master. _'I have called in a favor, my master. Those that you hunted and others that had betrayed you have last all the right of Hecate's gift and all what entailed with said gift. I must say, you are the wealthiest and powerful man in the world now Master with what you gained by killing the dark wizard.'_ Death caressed her master's hair while her fingers sunk in his locks. _'Welcome in your new world, master.'_ Death said in a manner of farewell as she vanished from the earth and a few seconds later Harry stirred, shaking off the snow from his body.

Letting out a groan, Harry's eyes snapped open and emerald eyes stared up into the night sky with the stars shining brilliantly. Blinking a few times to sharpen his gaze and took in a deep breath of air before he flexed his abs and pulled himself in a seated position. "Okay... that did hurt. What happened to me?" Harry questioned himself, wondering why he felt so out of place, as if the world had changed. Placing his left hand on the ground and pushed himself off to a standing position. _'And where is my wand?'_ Looking around him, searching with his eyes for his wand, " _Lumos!_ " Expecting to see his wand lit up, imagine that to his astounding his index finger lit up, casting a light in the forest. _'That's strange, it almost looks like I casted wandless magic.'_ Thought the young wizard, sweeping his surrounding now with his glowing finger that does pretty good work like a flashlight. "Maybe it works when I summon my wand, Accio my wand!" Waiting, Harry frowned when after several second nothing happened and no sign of his wand. "Strange... what did happen to my wand, wait! Maybe I can use the elder wand, while broken he can possible still be strong enough to summon my own wand. After all, Hagrid used his umbrella as focus to use magic." Searching through his pockets for the elder wand only to come empty handed after a few minutes of diving in his pockets. "Okay~" He breathed out, "No elder wand, great! Let's see if I can use several other wandless spells. Point me civilization!" Suddenly his head was assaulted by several pressure in his mind, pointing him in all kind of directions. Clutching his head, Harry sunk through his legs and fell on his knees. "Stop!" The wizard shouted and a moment later he felt relieved that the pressures in his mind stopped and the headache ebbed away. _'Note to self: Point me not need a clear clarify location. Well, better move and find some civilization the old way.'_

Stumbling back to his feet the young wizard moved his legs, starting his way out of the forest for civilization. Moving through the forest Harry suddenly blinked when he noticed something strange, or better said something more in his benefit. He can clearly see the trees, not just the tree in front of him but all of them as if he walked in clear daylight. _'This is awesome, I can just see everything clear as day.' His feet landed quicker on the earth, increasing speed until he started to run through the forest and laughed when he barely felt the strain on his muscle nor the decrease in stamina. 'And my stamina is increased...uhoh!'_ Harry swallowed when the feeling of the ground fell away from under him and the young wizard floated for several moment in mid air with the roaring waterfall next to him and a river beneath him. "Shiiit!"

Flapping his arms comedically to keep himself afloat, and if a stranger was here to see him, they would have laugh at how funny it looks like. Lucky for Harry, no one was in the near surroundings and with a last, wild flap of his arms the young wizard plunged down towards the river below. "Aaaaaaah! I wish I could fly!" Falling several feet is not a pretty experience, Harry can tell you that and seeing the water surface come dangerously close in rapid tempo when unexpected he suddenly paused in his fall and floated exactly a feet above the water. Opening his eyes that the young wizard had shut when he fell, a smile formed on his face and his eyes sparkled. "Neat. Take that fates, I won't splash or become we—"

Splash..! Harry fell in the cold water below, having lost his unexpected control about flight. Going under the cold, wet surface and sunk towards the bottom where he landed on his back. _'I lost control. That is the reason why I fell in the water, so if I can stay concentrated in any circumstances and make this second nature, I will to be able to keep this up.'_ Closing his eyes, focusing at what he formulated in his mind and tried to feel his magic course through his body. Feeling that familiar power course through my fiber and out of my skin and tilted me up through the water and broke through the surface and straight into the air. "Yahaaaa! Never thought that it would be this easy to use wandless magic!" Crowed Harry when he floated several feet above the water before turning around and took a start position before he shot at high speed higher in the air and above the forest. "Now if I can keep my powers under contro—"

 _'I see that you enjoy your new magical powers, Master.'_ The most attractive voice suddenly broke his control and the flying wizard plumped back to earth. Seeing the trees coming closer this time instead of the water Harry quickly regained his control over his magic. "Wha..!" The young wizard started only to hear the voice again, hollow and far away like a echo. _'Had you forgotten what I told you before you fell unconscious, Master?'_ All she got were a dumbfounded expression as he blinked. _'Silly master, how could you forget my gifts, the gifts of the deadly hallows and that of Hecate.'_

Harry straightened himself in the air, his body straight and strong, arms slightly off his body and his fingers curled up into fists, and his legs crossed at the ankle, giving him a angelic posture that floated down out of heaven. "Um.. Excuse me, gifts of the deadly hallows, how?" Questioned Harry and the young man was surprised when a sigh was heard close by his ear, but still he couldn't see her?

 _'When you defeated the dark wizard, and no, Tom don't deserve to be called lord. Back to your gifts, you defeated him by breaking the elder wand that I had created when the three brothers asked for rewards when they outflanked me at the river. Since you had broken the embodiment of power, I needed to transfer all that to something or someone, choosing you was the best choice. I knew you didn't part with your families heirloom and transferred the ability of the cloak to you, and lastly the resurrection stone that gifts you with perfect eyesight and other funny abilities. Of course you need to train to gain control over your new magical prowess.'_ Explained Death who actually laughed at him when his concentration slipped away and plumbed down back to earth before catching his control back. _'As for the gift of Hecate, well she collected all the wealth, libraries and artifacts from those who you defeated or betrayed you, my master.'_

"Whoa, time out!" Harry shouted out in disbelief at everything he heard. "All these powers came from the deadly hallows that were created by you! Why are you gifting me with these powers, why did Hecate give me all the wealth, libraries and artifacts from everyone?! What about those that are..."

 _'Sheep, Harry? They didn't deserve Hecate's gifts and for those that deserved them are like you transported to this world. A world where they can start anew, good luck my master.'_ The woman wished him the best, something that only brought more questions to him. Extending out his hand into the air as if he could close his fingers around her wrist to prevent her to leave him. "Stop!" Shouted the young wizard. "What do you mean this world! Where am I, and who from my world are here with me?" Laughter ran through the crisp winter's air while Harry frantically turned around, searching where here laughter came from. "Are you really her?!"

 _'Search for your own answers and with your last question you just hit the head of the nail , Master.'_ Harry slid his eyes close, knowing that the knowledge of who she is was always in his head, from the first time she called him master. But this just confirmed that that Harry Potter was not in his original world and was stranded somewhere else, however that is possible for the best. Tilting his head towards the full moon, Harry concentrated and shot into the air to discover this new world, hoping that there were not so much changes. "Indeed, the old goat was right. Death is only the start of a new adventure."

* * *

 _Four years later..._

A lone, young man walked down the street, moonlight cascaded and basked the buildings in her light. Gotham was for once quiet, peaceful with no bank robberies, no crazy villains trying to make the citizens life a living nightmare or did I speak to soon? Probably I did, and on clue a shot resounded through the street of Gotham. Quickly and without thinking about his own safety Harry Potter vanished silently from the streets, several streets down the road the young man appeared again. "The shot came from one of these buildings," pushing magic to his eyes, emerald orbs flared with power and the walls of the flat vanished for him, giving him the opportunity to look through the walls. "Where is the source, however I don't hope that someone is critically wounded. Found you!" Popping out of existence and appearing a level below the floor where the criminals and the victims occupied. "Hang on girl, I won't let this maniac murder you." Climbing the stairs while taking in his situation only to freeze at what one of the criminals comments to the attractive red haired beauty.

"Barbara Gordon, or must I say Batgirl. It was not easy to find out who was hiding under the mask, pretending to be Batman but I did." A man with a white painted face, sickly green hair combed tightly backwards, and crimson red lipstick on his lips, stretching out to the corner of his face. "Joker did. I, the clown prince of crime discovered your identity and you will no longer stand in my way."

'Oblivios!' Harry wandless deleted the ideas and memories about Batgirl from the mind of the clown prince of crime. He could kill him, Joker and his followers but if he did that while calling the cops and the ambulance for Barbara Gordon, they will instead arrest him for murder. Running up the last few stair steps and arriving on the floor, Harry immediately dived towards Joker, slamming the gun out of his hand. Following his attack, the young man delivered a terrifying uppercut and send the Joker straight into the wall, twirling quickly on his heel and delivered a devastating knee in the gut of another clown who folded double, spit flying out of his mouth and his other hand grasped the other clown's face tightly and slammed his head into the wall, a sickening crunch could be heard. Releasing the clown and walking to the one who was still coughing up the spits, Harry delivered a harsh blow to the neck with his elbow, knocking him unconscious. Seeing that there is no danger in the immediate surroundings the young man stepped towards Barbara while wiping out his phone. "Hang on, Ms. Gordon. I'll call the ambulance right now." Bringing to the phone to his ear, while at the same time gathering his calm. "I call for an ambulance for this address, a Ms. Gordon was shot through the gut! I request a ambulance immediately!"

'I have linked the request, they are send on their way. I recommend that you try to stop the bleeding. Is there something else, a possible witness or criminal tha—' Harry heard the woman on the other end of the line and cut her off. "Yes! A notorious criminal known as Joker is here, unconscious now. I'll call the GCPD immediately after this call."

'Already done sir, can I ask with who I am speaking with?' The young wizard groaned, this is all spilled time and the young woman on the floor was in a state of shock. "Harry Potter, I hang up right now. the young woman needs my attention, bye!" Hanging up the phone and letting it fall to the floor without bordering to pocket the item, Harry quickly made his way to the downed young woman. "Hang on Gordon, don't you dare to give up now."

"P..phone... father.. Mirror.." Wheezed out Barbara, the pain unbearable if the mask of agony was clearly seen on her face. Jumping to his feet, Harry whirled his head around the room and caught the large, round mirror and below the mirror a by-set small table with upon it the phone. Running towards the small table and picking and wiping open the phone and ran back to her. "P..password is..." Hearing the password of the phone and letting the phone ring while placing it next to her before he moved out of sight, letting the crane run warm water as he searched through the cabinets for anesthesia to numb her pain. Picking up some towels and ran back to her side.

'Barbara, hello?' Arriving back next to her, Harry picked up the phone. "Hello Harry Potter here, do I speak with the father of Ms. Gordon?" The young man noticed that the tone on the other side of the line turned stern. 'Yes, you speak with commissioner Gordon of the GCPD. Why did you call me?'

"Sir, your daughter was shot by the Joker, I have already called the ambulance." He could hear the commissioner gasp on the other side and barking out orders. "I knocked them out and they are still out. At the moment I am trying to stop the bleeding of your daughter, please hurry."

'Thank you young man, I am on my way.' The phone hung up for the second time and Harry turned to Barbara, placing the warm wet towel on her belly, trying to keep it clean and painless. "Stay with me, your father and help is on the way."

"W..who ..are ..you?" Barbara gasped out, spilling blood out of her mouth. She could see that the young man immediately lifted a towel and moved towards her face, wiping away the blood. Than he kept her belly clean, never touching the wound or moving her. The young man then turned to her, a small smile, not one of high spirits but one to keep her with him, no wandering thoughts, no panic just all her attention on him.

"My name is Harry Potter, I arrived here when the sound of gunshot reached me and caused me to run to you. I was on my way back to my hotel..." Harry started, keeping her attention on him until the sounds of heavy footsteps and shouts could be heard. "I think I must shortcut my story for another time. Your father and the ambulance are here."

Barbara smiled at the voice of her father, tightening her grip around the young man's hand that she unconsciously held during the time he spoke to her. Unconscious she tried to move her legs, no matter the pain but by doing this she noticed a terrible discovery. Something that would crush her whole world when her legs didn't want to move. No feelings. "Wha..what! I can't ...I can't feel my... I can't feel my legs!"

"What!" Harry shouted when his eyes locked on her legs, seeing them still. Barbara began to struggle on the floor, seeing and knowing that this would only damage her more, Harry moved quickly behind her and wrapped his arms around her upper body, holding her still. "Stay calm Barb! Lay still or it will only turn worst!"

"Barbara!" Commissioner Gordon shouted, storming through the doorway only to crash next to her. "Oh my god, Barbara!" Grasping her hands, holding them tightly in his own while the nurses lifted her carefully up and on the brancar. "I am so sorry, never would have thought that the Joker will go after you."

"Dad..." Barbara cried. "I am so, so sorry..."

"We need to go sir, your daughter is critically wounded." One of the hospital workers shouted, lifting the brancar and moved down the stairs. Meanwhile Gordon turned his head to see the Joker and his two followers being cuffed and dragged out of the building. "It seems that I am in your debt young man." Gordon said to Harry who stayed behind with him. "But I need to bring you to the police station for a report."

Harry nodded, walking out of the door and down the stairs. "I understand, Commissioner, but can I visit your daughter after our talk. I mean, it settle my heart to know that she will make it out alright if you don't mind."

Gordon followed the young man, stepping beside him before he answered the man's question. "That's kind of you Mr. Potter. My daughter was very lucky that you was here in the neighbor, can I ask you why you were here?"

"Not at all Commissioner, not at all." Harry stepped in the police car that one of the agents held open for him and sat down with Gordon who took a seat next to him. "I recently arrived here in Gotham, several days ago actually. Staying at the moment in the Roosevelt Hotel if you wanted to know."

James Gordon sighed, "My apologies but I must check that later to certify that you speak the truth, not that I don't believe you. But what we are talking is Gotham, most criminal city in the states."

"Nothing to worry about, I'll don't mind at all." After several corners, turns they arrived at the Gotham City Police Corps Headquarter and they moved towards the interrogation room. Entering said room the two took a seat opposite of each other. "Shall we begin, Commissioner?"

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

A shadow slid through the hallways of the hospital of Gotham, dark, black cape billowing behind him like angry bat wings. The Dark Knight stalked through the hallways, eyes cautious for any unexpected movements. 'Curse him! How did the Joker find out about Batgirls hidden identity?' Anger boiled under the surface, 'feeling that I did not enough to keep her safe.' Rounding a corner, heat sensor on to see if there was anyone in her room. 'Good, only Barbara is here.' Entering her room, Batman noticed that she waited for him in a seated position, eyes watching the city life that played behind the window. Studying her, searching for anything of a wound, but he already knows her situation, and that situation is not pretty. "How do you hold up?" Questioned the Batman in his gruff voice.

"I quite, not that it matters anymore. Joker took my legs, I will never find the pleasure of walking again." The voice she spoke with, void of life, hollow just like her heart now. "My life, over. My father, he blames himself, not knowing that the Joker searched for me, found me and took them away..." Tears trailed down her cheeks, she shivered while she wrapped her arms around herself. "I...I don't know...what to...do?"

"It is not your fault, it is mine. My decision to allow you to join my team." Batman said in his normal voice, regret clearly heard. "I will make it right, in any way I will make this right to you Barbara."

Barbara let a soft smile to her lips. "The doctors said that I have a change on recovery in three years, it is just sitting out and recover." She said lightly, knowing well that the chance at recovery is very, very low and so did the Dark Knight. "Th..this is ...just a ...small setback..."

'Barbara...' Bruce Wayne turned his head away, fingers tightly clenched together at what happened to one of his apprentice. 'I promise, I make this right with you.' Parting his lips to say something when his six sense goes off and retreated back in the shadows of the room. The door creaked open and the hallway light seeped into the room, and followed by a person. The Dark Knight slid out a batarang in case of danger for his apprentice. 'Who is he, someone Barbara knows?' Thought the Dark Knight when the smile on Barbara grew. 'Or someone that knows her secret identity too and want to finish Joker's job?'

"Um..Hi? I don't know if you remember me, but let me reintroduce myself to you, my name is Harry Potter and I came to see how you are doing and deliver some get well gifts for you." Introduced the unknown person from Batman's view. "Can I enter?"

"Of course Mr. Potter," Barbara invited him in the room and the tall, young handsome man entered the room. The young woman in the bed was a bit warily, especially what had happened to her but she masked her feelings masterly with that one of a smile. "And thank you for rescuing me. I don't want to think what would happen when you didn't shown up."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, handing her first a bouquet of flowers that she took, a smile on her face when she took in the scent. "Do you like them, these flowers?"

"I do, they are beautiful." Barbara said, wondering why an actual stranger would have visiting her. "Can you place them in a vase for me, please."

"Ah, of course, ehm... let me get one from the nurse somewhere here in the building." Batgirl and Batman both watched the boy ran out of the room, searching for a vase and Batman immediately scanned the teddy bear. Using his many gadgets and tools to see if there was nothing that could harm her further, founding nothing the Dark Knight retreated back in the shadows. Not a moment later footsteps could be heard and Harry returned. "Found one, come give me the bouquet and I secure them in these vase."

Barbara handed them back to him, watching him placing them in the vase before Harry placed the vase next to her on a stand. "So, this fleur up the room slightly, and this cute little bear that I call... Lily will keep you company."

"Lily?" Barbara questioned with a rising eyebrow.

"Uhm.. Yes, Lily. She was my mother's name, someone that many people told me that she could make other people smile again, and I think you use a Lily." Explained Harry his reason with a flush on his face. "But if don't like the name, you can name her Cassie? Diana or Zatanna, like those superheroines, heard they did do things."

A laughter ran through the room and Barbara clutched Lily to her chest. "No, Lily is fine, unique and something normal. Thank you for these wonderful gifts." Her arms tightened around the fluff teddy bear and gazed at him with joy. "So, I know your name, got some well gifts but what did you do around my place?"

"I was on my night tour, watching how Gotham was at night while I moved towards my hotel. Halfway my tour I heard a gunshot and arrived at your place, the rest you know." Harry told her, picking out some sushi table out of his bag and offered her some. Another smile appeared when she saw the delicious treat and soon the pair were eating. "After you were brought to the hospital, your father and I rode towards GCPD to deliver a report. Done that and picking up some gifts before I arrived here."

"Thank you, it feels strange that a stranger helps someone in Gotham. Most of its citizens runs away from any violence, except for the heroes that safe the days." Barbara commented the last part a bit gloomy. A break fell between time, both enjoying the Japanese dish and some small talk about what Harry had visited the last five countries. "You have seen Japan, that's pretty neat."

"Oh yes, learn there a lot, some martial art techniques, some technology, especially those computer labs." Harry told her, a smirk formed on his face when he noticed the gleam in her eyes when he told about what he learned. "I have some books about computer tech, if you don't mind can I visit tomorrow to show them to you?"

"I don't mind, actually I welcome them." Barbara cheered while Harry stood up, gathered the plates and brought them to the bin. Watching him walk back to her and grasping her appendage as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed them softly. "I found it a pleasure to meet you, if you don't mind can I have your number, Harry?"

"Of course Barbara, I'll stay for a while here in Gotham. Call me anytime, doesn't matter if they are small things like talking. Well, see you another day." Turning around and waving with one hand in the air Harry left the room, sealing the door he vanished out of sight. His footsteps muffled and vanished when he left the hospital and Batman reappeared in the room, moving quickly towards the windows to look down.

"A new friend?" He gruffly asked, Batman persona back in place.

"Harry rescued me, took out Joker and his followers like us, pure martial arts skills." Barbara told him. "Next thing he searched through their pockets and took everything out that could possible free him before he gathered medical and towels to keep my wound clean."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "He did a well done job in keeping your wounds clean, it could have some bad after effects. But I don't trust him..." Barbara narrowed her eyes angrily, not believing how he could say that. "Don't look at me like that, you know that Potter can't be trusted, he was there too quick and secondly what did he there so late at night?"

"Don't you dare!" Barbara raised her voice at him. "Don't you dare to follow him or track down his history."

"I am sorry Barbara, but I won't promise you that. Thanks to my hard stubbornness you lost the ability to walk. If Harry is a threat, I will hand him to the police, no matter if he is your friend or not." Commented the Dark Knight harshly, his gloved hand pulled open the window and the cold, harsh December air entered the room. "And I need to find out how they got the information on you and if the Joker has told that to someone else. I can't lose you, and in a way I did." Placing his boot on the windows edge, the Batman who is everyone's nightmare vanished in the night, leaving Barbara Gordon alone who sunk in her bed and clutched Lily to her chest. One thing is on her mind,

'Let this be a nightmare.'

* * *

Hi everyone, I could not let this go. I have so many ideas that I want to pull out of my closets. DC universe is one of my favorite settings. I want to put pressure on this story that it plays in my own Alternate Universe with some elements of DC Comics, Harry Potter ideas and some spell crafting that I pull out of animes or books.

What happened to Barbara Gordon was terrible, losing your ability to walk is a living nightmare. I would know, I could not walk for four years myself. This scene about Barbara came straight from New 52 and there would be some more ideas from them. There will be parts of Young Justice the t.v. series that will play partly in my story, think most of it. Perhaps some from the Teen Titans with Raven 52, she looks so cool. Love her, same for Cassie 52 or also known as Wonder Girl. But most scenes comes from Young Justice.

For Harry Potter, you can say that he is almost god mode, I didn't like the idea of using the wand constantly and when I caught a reference that there is a magical school that practice in wandless, why not. Like most of my stories, I don't flaunt immediately all my overpowered skills. Harry will start with Linda Danver, Supergirl a own company, mostly aimed at medical devices due Barbara's condition, secondly it will play in Gotham.


	2. Magic!

Hi, I want to thank you for the reviews, is not much but better than nothing. However I want to reply to one from Rickyp01 about the resurrection stone. I believe the stone can gift you the ability to see all, after all you can't hide for death. First the stone was used to see someone that had all departed life, and if you see someone die in the presence of death, Harry could see a Thestral after seeing someone die. I think, or I want to believe that the stone gifts the owner the power to see everything.

here is my second chapter, hope you will enjoy

* * *

Two weeks has come to an end since Barbara's unfortunate assault by the clown prince of crime who crippled her. She recovered in those two weeks in Gotham's hospital, doctors consulting about her spinal cords until the ultimate decision was made, Barbara need to use a wheelchair and take it slow, hoping that she will recover. Her father James Gordon visited her a lot, everyday around lunch and spoke to her about his day, but at day when her father couldn't visit her due his work as commissioner of the GCPD. Her new friend Harry would visit, and like promised he brought her the new technology books about computers but also about new technology itself. At the moment she was sitting in her bed, studying one of his blueprints. "Hey Harry," Barbara called out to her friend who was seated next to her, typing furious on his laptop. "What is this new blueprint about?" For her the sketch looks fairly high-tech, something that would belong to the Justice League or something what her friend was grown up at on Argos. Small thrusters with a framework-box that contained information about his design.

"What you hold in your hand are thrusters, powerful enough to hover or fly above the ground or high in the sky. At least according in theory," Harry laughed the last part while continuing typing away, Barbara noticed some frames with 3-d models of a hovering wheelchair. She turned her head, still the thought of never walking had hit her hard and Barbara feel delighted when she found a friend in Harry. "We need to calculate the mass, weight, size and power of the chair, following with a board computer that can do that for us. Next is which program we will..."

Barbara let out a giggle when her friend tunnel vision about his projects, shooting one idea after another towards her and she responded with theories of her own. The pair would be talking hours if it wasn't for James who would enter the room with bags of food and the three would eat together. "Harry, hey Harry!" Shouted the girl, pulling Harry out of his theories. "The doctors declares me healthy enough to leave the hospital tomorrow, shall we celebrate the happy occasion?"

"Certainly Barbara," Harry exclaimed, placing the laptop on a chair and then stood up to give her a hug. He planted a kiss on her cheek, something she was very fond of. "Where do you want to celebrate, your or mine place? If we use mine I think we can house several of your friends?"

"Yours it is, however how can all that fit in my small apartment." She jested, slapping his chest lightly while Harry unwrapped his arms from around her frame and sunk back on his seat. "And... and how will I enter my apartment now?" The last sentence was said in a small, weak voice when the hit of reality returned. A gentle, warm hand fell on her wrist, grasping her lightly but strong enough to pull her out of her depression. She tilted her head to look at her friend who send her a encouraged look and a smile that lifted her spirit.

"You can stay with me Barb, I don't mind to help you." Harry offered her. "Move in with me, I am sure your father would feel less concerned, of course only if you want. I know you are a strong young woman who can take care of herself, but you have become my friend, and well, you know I like to help them."

Barbara froze in her bed. She knew that they shared a warm relationship, not of love but one of friendship. But she had never heard Harry so serious, offering her a place to stay while knowing nothing about her. The reason why she was shot by the Joker, Barbara kept this knowledge a secret from her father and her friend, if only she could tell him. "I don't think that is a good plan, you have seen the Joker. He was after my father, for revenge and he choose me to hurt him." The red haired beauty groaned inwardly at her lie, using that to decline his generous offer. She didn't have the courage to look in his eyes, fearing to see something she didn't want to see. "My father captured a lot of thieves and criminals that we lately call villains."

"And this have nothing to do with being Batgirl, Barbara?" An unexpected response came from her friend. Her head shot up and with a sharp turn she stared at him, disbelief clear in her eyes. Her lips moved, no sound came out except that one word. "H..how?"

"I overheard the Joker when I ran up the stairs, it drove me to run faster and to take them out." Harry started his explanation to a stunned Barbara who held her eyes strained on him. "I could not lose the light of Gotham, someone who throws her own life in front of others, shielding them, protecting the innocents all in the name of Justice. Could you?"

Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, streaming down her cheek while she listened to her friend's passionate words. "Do you really believe that? That I am the light of Gotham, but how can I protect them now that I lost my limbs."

"Become something more, you're not limited by your body Barb. No, you have more, so much more and a fine, great intellect and skills in computers. We can guide future heroes, using our enemies plans against them own, a cyber war." Barbara tilted her head, eyes large while she progressed her friend's words. "In the stories of old, heroes would travel to Delphi for guidance, suggestions and would follow her words. You could become Oracle!"

"Oracle?" She repeated softly, repeating the name in her mind and strangely she liked it. Barbara grasped his hand, holding them tightly. "I like the name, thank you."

Harry chuckled, returning the gesture and waved his wand through the air, dispelling the silencing and privacy charms from her room. Standing up and moved to the stand to pick up a pair of cups to fill with tea, returned and handed one to her. "We'll talk another day more deeper on the subject. For now, let eat as I believe your father will enter this room in a second."

The door swept open on clue and James Gordon entered the room, balancing boxes of pizzas on his hands. Quickly moving to Harry who took a few off his hands and placed them on the stand before handing one to Barbara. "Pizzas, delicious. And oh~" Harry shouted, "Great, several different pieces. Thanks James!"

"No thanks at all Harry, you keep my daughter company and I see that you started a few projects with her." James commented, slicing of a slice of pizza that he brought to his mouth. Cheese slid off the slice in heaps, definitely police food. "Barb, honey I heard the good news that you are soon released from their care."

"I am," Barbara said after she took a bite of her own. "Something to look forward to, finally something else to see than this muffed room. And Harry invited me to move to his house, I accepted."

"Grlp!" Gordon suffocate when the pizza hung stuck in his throat. Was it due the bad chewing or through the news that his little girl would move in with a young man, we will never know, don't we?

"What! Honey, the last few days I have learned a lot about this young man, he is smart, kind and probably from your point of view handsome, but this is a bit too soon for you to move in with a man!" James roared after his throat was clear and his lungs filled with air. "You two aren't even dating, something I actually forbid. How can my little girl grow up so fast?!"

Barbara pursed her lips together, pouting at her father. "Dad!" She shouted on her turn while crossing her arms over her chest. "You knows Harry, I knows Harry, I bet you did a background check on him, clean, I take it. We move in his house, you don't have to worry anymore and you can concentrate on the Joker who had escaped Arkham again."

James Gordon shot to his feet faster than you can say Batman, rushing towards his coat and pushed his arms through the sleeves. Quickly moved to his daughter, pecked her forehead and send Harry a firm gaze that asked him to take care of his daughter before he fled the room, this all happened in a span of a few seconds. "Argh! Me and my big mouth, if I kept that information for a bit longer for myself, dad would stay here enjoy his meal."

"Is it wrong of me to be glad that he is gone?" Barbara send him a withering glare that told him that he must spill out the reason fast. "I mean... that I am glad he is gone or else he would have thrown me in Arkham because his daughter will move in with me."

Her eyes softened, knowing the reason was justified. The commissioner was an overprotective father, having lost his wife and son through his life, and almost his daughter who will move in with someone that he only knew for two weeks. Barbara placed her hand on his. "How did you get a apartment so quick?"

"It is not really an apartment Barb, you just need to see it." Harry told her, a far off look in his eyes. "I bet you would like it there."

"Am sure I will," Barbara toasted with her cup and the two fell in an easy conversation while enjoying the meal.

* * *

 _Next day..._

Harry pushed the wheelchair down the road towards Barbara's apartment. Pushing the door open and lifting Barbara out of her chair and placed her securely in his arms, bridal-style with her arms around his neck. "You would miss this place, don't you?"

"I will, but on the other hand I will not. It might be better if I just left this place, who knows that there is more out of them knowing my identity." Barbara said while Harry climbed the stairs, arriving at her door and unlocked before he pushed it open. "And I feel curious at how your place looks like. You are so mysterious about, just like him."

Entering her apartment, Harry moved towards the couch and gently placed her there before moving out, down the stairs and picked up her wheelchair and returned to her. Placing the wheelchair next to her while she climbed back in, she tilted her head to look at him. "Thanks Harry, c'mon let get to it." The pair started to fold in the boxes, Barbara folded her clothes. 'No hell would she let Harry fold her clothes, what if he see my more daring underwear or bra's? Or my other clothes...' The redhead thought mortified at the image, seeing Harry with her underwear in his hands. 'Nope, not happening!' Speeding up, and throwing her clothes in the box with a red face.

"Honey, I have come to help you with packing," Came the unexpected voice of her father that caused her to scream out, almost. She turned her head, a smile on her face when James entered the room with new boxes that they could use. "I brought some new boxes and something to eat, I bet you are hungry."

"Thanks dad!" Harry hears Barbara shout and he quickly moved his arms around the room, searching and detecting her equipment for her alter ego Batgirl. Founding actually a lot, Harry quickly summoned them and transported them to his dwelling where it would stay out of sight. Moving towards the bookshelves, Harry started to place them carefully in the box. "Hi Harry, I see you are packing my books, thanks." The young man turned his head to face his friend. "You have heard my dad, he offered to help and we are almost done with the living room."

"Almost done here, your books were the last that needed to put away." Harry told her before showing her the other boxes. "We can move out after this, place everything in the moving truck and ride to mine."

Barbara smiled, she have reasons to do that, turning her chair she rolled out of what was once her study room. Missing this place, she will but staying here would only bring out more danger and at the moment she can't defense herself. "Sounds like a plan, let move everything to the truck and I can finally see your mystery house." Behind her, Barbara could hear her friend laughter that were soon replaced by a groan when he lifted several boxes at the same time. Watching him walk out of her apartment and down the stairs and followed by her father, the young woman decided to look a last time through her former apartment, lifting up memories about this place. "I would miss this place."

"And I'll miss you, pudding." Barbara's head shot towards her with a sharp turn, eyes wide in shock. "Mister J didn't told me why he did go after you, when Mister J returned my prince hadn't told still. And now I came to see why." There in the windows frame, crouched low was Harley Quinn, Joker's right hand woman. "Let's play, shall we?"

"Shit!" Cursed Barbara inwardly, placing her hand on the wheels and created some distance between them. Keeping her eyes focused on the mad girl who pulled out a chainsaw while she smiled like her lover, Joker. "Dad! Harry! Somebody, help!"

"Nobody will come little pudding, they are at the moment dancing with my friends." Harley pulled the string, starting the engine and soon the room was filled by the sound of the chainsaw. Slowly stalking towards her, a menacing grin on her face. "Now, let's smile, shall we." Harley lifted the chainsaw high in the air with the intention to shred her in half. The blades closed the distance and Barbara in her chair could not escape her assaulter when unexpectedly a yellow, very familiar boots lashed out against the flat side of the weapon, throwing the chainsaw out of his deadly arch.

"You have fallen low, Quinn." Quinn and especially Barbara looked up, wide eyed at the person who came to her rescue. There standing protectively in front of her was none other than Batgirl, her red hair flared behind her as did her cloak. In her hands she held three batarangs that Batgirl held between her fingers and then with a fluent hand movement they sailed through the air and then exploded, bright light blinded them. "We need to move, now!" Barbara feels the arms of her savior wrap her up and placing her bridal style before she fled the room. She felt the wind rush past her face when Batgirl leaped on the roofs and the mad laughter of Harley following them. "She is persistent isn't she?" Barbara heard Batgirl say and she glanced over her shoulder to see the crazy clown following her. Another round of flashlight blinded her pursued and that's when she felt a strange feeling in her belly, as if she was pulled through a small tube before that strange feeling graduated ebs away and she opened her eyes only to gape a relative large mansion.

"H...how.. What?!" Barbara stammered out, overwhelmed at the past events that happened to quick for her. Slowly recovering from this strange experience she turned to her double, "Explain, who are you?!"

Batgirl pulled out a phone and dialed a number. "James, I got Barbara safe out of her apartment. It was not only the clown thugs but also Harley Quinn. We are at my address, come with the truck and I can starting unload while you place the villains behind bars." Barbara heard her double speak in the past two weeks voice that she came familiar with. "Yes, I will, don't be worried James. I will, sure. Here she is." She heard her friend's voice left her own lips, mind boggling but suddenly the phone was pressed into her hands.

'Barbara are you alright?' She heard the worried voice of her father. 'I was so afraid of losing you, Harry and I were assaulted by Joker's gang, somehow they held a grudge. I had send Harry to you, glad I did after I heard from him what almost happened. Now, I want you to listen carefully, stay with Harry and take care of yourself, okay.'

"I will daddy, don't you worry about me. I love you." She hung up the phone with a click before Barbara rounded on her double. Her blue eyes sharp, and her face hard. "What are you, and how did you turn in me, Harry?"

"I'll explain inside if you don't mind Barbara." Without waiting for her reply, Harry who is still in his Batgirl form placed her in a wheelchair that was first not there and then entered his house. Entering his place and standing in the shadows where the young man slowly turned around when a moving truck entered his ramp and stopped next to his friend. The door slammed open and James left the truck, closing the distance and wrapped his daughter in a warm, relieved embrace. "I thought I lost you Barb," Murmured James who buried his face in his daughter's hair. "Don't do this again, I want you to stay here. I know that Harry will protect you, and I, I need to make Gotham a safe place."

"Dad?" Barbara called after her father who left the ramp and stepped out of Harry's borders. A police car waited for him, opening the door James looked for the last time to his daughter before stepping in and he was on his way to the GCPD, probably a meeting with Batman. Groaning Barbara turned around to confrontate her friend, she want to know what he actually is and she will not stop until she knows. And when she entered her friend's house, that thrall did only grew when she noticed strange moving paintings. "Harry, Where are you?"

'He's in the living room my dear,' A very attractive woman with vibrant red hair answered her question, the strangest is that the woman who spoke was in the painting, smiling down at her. 'There everything will be explained.'

"How can you speak, is that some kind of high-technology?" Barbara questioned while she pressed her face closer to the painting, studying her object of interest. She placed her hand against the painting, a surprised look showed on her face and she retreated her finger. "No screen, actually painting but it feels strange."

'It's magic dear, go find my son and he will explain.' Barbara listened to the beautiful woman who stepped back and walked to the edge of the painting and vanished out of young woman just stood there for a moment, progressing this unexpected discovery about her friend before she moved to find the living room. "Unbelievable, am I some magnet for unordinary friends or something?" Muttered Barbara, her eyes taking in the different paintings, all humans bearing some familiar expressions of Harry. "Robin was slightly normal, no superpowers at all, only highly acrobatic and trained by Batman, of course the Dark Knight himself, world's greatest detective and martial artist, followed by Zatanna Zatara who is a magician and trained by her own father, and now Harry who seems in the same category as her female friend. And lastly Supergirl or Linda Danvers." She muttered, entering the living room to see that there were some really high-tech equipments. She almost drooled at the sight of them but quickly she called herself to the order. "Harry?" Barbara called again, eyes roaming the room while she tried to ignore all the high stuff. Until finally her eyes rested on Batgirl who sits in a comfortable leather chair, bringing her hands to the wheel she pushed herself forward. "Is it that really you?"

"It is," Harry in Batgirl form said before she cancelled her conjuration charm and the Bat-suit shimmered out of existence and leaving a perfect twin of her behind. Barbara was relieved that Harry wears at least something under her suit and then she saw him change to someone else, he became taller, broader with defined muscles and his once vibrant red hair turned darker and shorter and now Bruce Wayne sits on her twins seat. "My people called our kind metamorphmage, witch and wizards who can change his or her physical appearance without the help of potions or spells. And I think you know what I am, a Mage."

"You are kidding me, can't I have normal friend?" Barbara shouted towards the world when the fates have gifted her with another meta-human friend. She rounded on him, glaring at him with a sharp eye. "And you, Harry, mage or whatever, spill!"

"You know how we have met and that is nothing more than the truth." Harry started in Bruce's voice while his form changed, morphed to his original one. "We have become friends the past two weeks and you might hate that I lied to you of what I truly am, but be reasonable, heroes, villains and those in between loves to keep their true identity a secret for several reasons. You for your friends, parent and loves ones, Bruce because he is paranoid and I, well I because I can."

"Not really a trustworthy answer Harry," Barbara retorted while her mind worked over hours to find out what he all knows. She now sees the familiar look of her friend but a few changes were there, while was first a mere young man of 5,8 on the small side he was now a giant of 6,5, broader muscles like Bruce or any other martial art fighters, a more vibrant emerald eyes that pulsed with power, a crooked grin on his face. His wild, unruly hair was slightly longer, reaching his shoulders, the clothes Harry wears are of dark colors, shirt stretched to its limit and pants showing well defined leg muscles. "We can return to that another time, now I want answers. And it is a start you showed me your real face, if that is the real one?"

"It is real, only the length has slightly changed, if I would show up with my real length people became scared of me. For us, I truly think of you as a friend and it was never my intention to keep this from you. But would you believe me, trust me after your life as a guardian angel of Gotham, fighting criminals, would you?" Harry returned a question at the end of his sentence, something she had actually expected and respected. She would like to think that this is a good start, especially that he knew about her being Batgirl.

"I would not has trusted you, especially after what had happened to me." Barbara told him, wrapping her arms around herself and seeing Harry immediately move towards her with a worried expression touched her. She felt him pull her out of the chair and towards the couch at which he took a seat first before placing her on his lap. "But within the two weeks we met and talked to one another I started to trust you, wondering if I could lead a normal life, but it seems there is more in the world."

"And there is, and would you want a normal life while you know that you can make a difference? I won't and on my own world, a different parallel world I was someone." Barbara hearing his words, knowing that her friend would start his story of what he did. "I was born in a warm, welcoming family with parents who cared about me, loved me and protected me from the harsh, unforgivable world. My parents and I were not normal humans, we were gifted, born with a energy source that bends reality, something my parents and our kind called Magic. The time was of war, magical and none magical died at the hand of a self proclaimed dark lord and his followers. There were two camps, one of darkness with the intention of killing every living creature that are not worthy in his visual world and one of the so-called light, an old man who has been absorbed by his own legend, sending innocents to their deaths."

"What happened next, I can guess that the light won?" The young beauty asked Harry who tightened his grip around her. Laying down his chin on her shoulder, Harry resumed his story. "The leader of the light visited a sheer who proclaimed a false prophecy that led to the fall of the self proclaimed dark lord who in his fear of losing his riches, power and control visited the house of my parents with the intent of murdering the chosen one, me." Here Barbara let out a gasp, she could not believe that a madman would go after a child only because of a prophecy. "In the end, I lost my parents and my grandparents did go into hiding, but the dark wizard was death by me somehow. The leader of the light saw his chance, sending me off to a family of non magical, those who hated not normal people and I was ambushed for the first five years of my life until my grandparents rescued me." His friend on his lap had now her hands covered her lips, tears trailing down her face. Harry moved his left hand, wiping away her tears. "My grandparents taught me everything, all the knowledge of centuries old that belonged in our family was taught to me. The old allies of my house helped me, but unknowingly a dark plot brewed under the surface. Dumbledore, the self-proclaimed leader of the light planned the dismiss of my grandparents when I attended his magical school and claimed guardianship of me."

"I don't like this, how could someone do this, and why?" She cried out.

"The reason why is that my family is a very wealthy and powerful one, many searched a way to obtain all what my family possess. With the loss of my grandfather and the so called guardianship while he was not named in my parents or my grandparents will, I had nothing that could sway others." Harry told her bitterly, green emerald orbs flared with anger. "He placed me back with those monsters of his, those non magical people, poisoned me with his potions and manipulated me in becoming friends with greedy people like him. My friends who I made in the time when I lived with my grandparents, gone, murdered by the light and the dark, the latest returned in strength when they resurrected the dark wizard back from the death. A new war started, and I lost everything. My wealth, friends and loves ones, but by losing I gained something else, I survived and fought back. I freed my people but the cost was high, my people lost the gift of the Mistress of Magic and all that entailed."

Barbara placed her hand on her friend's face, gazing in his eyes that were slightly dull but slowly regained their light. "Thank you for your story, I know you left out a lot but maybe that is for the bests. Maybe unmannered of me, but shall we unload the truck?"

Harry's eyes now full back with life smiled at her, "I don't think we need to leave the house, accio Barbara's boxes!" The young magician pointed his index finger at the entrance of the living room, a row of boxes floated into the room and neatly stacked on one another. "Surprised, I can do more." Barbara could only nod when the boxes unpacked and all her books floated towards a hallway and vanished out of sight, others moved to the bookshelves in the living room, what followed was something that mortified her, like in the story of Beauty and the Beast, her clothes danced in the air and so did her daring lingerie that floated towards her room.

"Harry Potter! How could you do that to my clothes, I'll punish you!" Barbara shouted, her fingers grasped his neck and shook him hard, trying to bring him to the brink of unconscious. Harry's head swayed dangerously, a white, ghostly trail raised out of his parted lips and hung in the air above him, his spirit was knocked out. "Take this! And that! And another one!" She punched with her clenched hands against his broad, muscled chest while she let out her mock anger about her clothes. Barbara never noticed the slight, soft glow that radiated her skin and the ghost of Harry winked.

* * *

 _Gotham, Barbara's previous apartment..._

Robin flashed his flashlight through his friend's apartment, searching for any clue that might give some insight at how they found her secret identity. Like his mentor, Batman, Robin didn't believe that the Joker visited her only in the name of revenge against Commissioner Gordon. Crouching low and activating his heat sensor to see several footsteps, discovering strange questioning actions. 'Barbara told us that she would move in with a friend, said friend helped her with packing but how come that the person in the room barely moved while emptying the shelves?' Robin thought while searching the whole room but didn't find anything. Bringing his finger to the bat-com, Robin called his mentor. "Batman, Robin here, I just visited Batgirl's former location, no clues at what might give our enemies the chance of discovering her identity again."

'Batgirl's identity is safe, but there is something not right.' Robin lifted an eyebrow while he moved out of the apartment, pushing off the iron staircase and shot his grapple hook that connected with the opposite building and he was gone. "What do you mean, something strange with her identity?!" Robin could hear his mentor let out a tired sigh, in the background the sounds of keys being pressed could be heard. 'I mean, since a few seconds ago I could not remember her identity under the cowl. No, don't interrupt. I know who she is, how she looks like but at the same time I don't.' The Boy Wonder landed on his feet in a crouched position, rolled a bit to slower the speed at which he fell and once out rolled the acrobatic hero jumped to his feet. "I visited a second ago … apartment, it is totally clean—." Robin was interrupted when Batman interjected. 'Stop! Can you repeat what you just said a moment ago?'

"Ehm..sure, I visited a second ago … apartment.." Robin followed his mentor's order, not seeing what that had to do with his friend. Moving towards the edge of the building he stands on, Robin eyes roamed the night, eyes rested on each building for a second and repeated that several times. "Batman, I can't find … apartment anymore, or more precisely I don't remember her location at all nor her name."

'Just like I thought, someone did something to hide her identity under the cowl, everything that is connected to her is removed or better said hidden as in locked away. I asked Alfred and he remembers a bright young woman named Barbara Gordon but not the other name.' Batman explained his findings to his pupil who felt a cold chill crawl up his spine. 'At the moment the connection between the two identities are severed. On one hand it tells me that no villains like the Joker or anyone else would go after her civilian identity but on the other hand, how did this person hide such a secret or more importantly, what is he?'

"You know him?" Robin spoke through the bat-com, jumping off the building and landed on his bike, turning the engine to live. What the Boy Wonder got was a name, 'No, but I can say it is of magical origin, and I think that we need to call in the help of Giovanni and Zatara Zatanna.' Robin on his bike rushed out of the alley, navigation sending him to Happy Harbor. "I'll gather the team, she might be in danger."

* * *

Hi, I wanted to explain why Barbara was not so deep in the depression of the loss of her legs. I think because of Harry who visited her every time, talking to her, showing his interest that they shared and due that Barbara hadn't so much time to retreat in such a state. It helps if people are there that cares about you.

For Harry why he did show his magic, he is not bound here in this world to keep it a secret. And I didn't want to wait longer. Not a good reason at all ^^

Please leave a review behind and see ya another round


	3. Young Justice!

"Sevod ylf tuo fo ym dooh!" Zatanna's amplified voice shouted to her audience while a flock of doves flew out of her magician hood. The magician is a very attractive young women with a remarkable bust that stretched her white shirt to its maximum, which over a black jacket and a black skirt. She finished her show with a spell. "Sevod nruter ot ym dooh!" Her magic worked and the doves flew back into her head and with a flourish movements of her arm she placed her hood back on her head, bowing for her audience, a plussy bear, a picture of her friends Barbara Gordon, and another picture is from her friend who is like her gifted in magic, his unruly black hair that refused to be tamed by magic or normal means, a pair of eyes that put emeralds stones to shame and a smile that made your heart skip a few steps were a part of her audience.

"That was excellent daughter, and wandless too!" Praised her father, Giovanni Zatara his gifted daughter who smirked slightly at him, feeling proud that she surprised her stoic father for once. "I am proud of you Zatanna, under our guidance you have grown very well."

"Thank you father," Zatanna smiled and than twirled her hands in the air, magical wisps circled around her and with magical amplified voice she called her next spell. "Sehtolc mrofsnart ot lamron nailivic sehtolc!" A whirl of wind surrounded her, obscuring her body while her clothes changed to normal civilian clothes that consists of a yellow tank top, and blue jeans. Tilting her head slightly at her father she said. "Father, you never told me that wandless magic used so much energy. It feels as if I had ran a marathon."

Giovanni let out a low, deep chuckle at his daughters words choose, moving towards the door and placed his hand on the handle. Turning his head to look over his shoulder to his daughter with a wry smile. "We never told you because you must feel it for yourself, consider this a lesson. Only through training in both body and mind have you the chance on controlling wandless magic. Now, daughter of mine, shall we move downstairs and enjoy a early meal?"

"You bet," Zatanna exclaimed, rushing through the door when her father pulled it open and quickly moved down the stairs and into the kitchen. Efficiently she placed several frying pans and a pan with water that she brought to boiling point. "I'll bake some bacon and cook an egg for myself, shall I do the same for you dad?"

"That sounds delicious, and I think that our guest want some too, am I right Batman?" Giovanni commented when he entered the kitchen with his walking stick, a stern smile on his face when the dark silhouette of the Batman entered the light. "Or are you only here for business?"

Batman who glanced around the room, searching for any danger. Blame his paranoid behavior that he developed through his second life personality. "I must decline your kind offer Giovanni, however maybe for after our task. At the moment one of my pupils is missing and I suspect that magic is enclosed."

"And you know how?" Giovanni asked while accepting a plate of a slice of bread, a cooked egg and three slices of bacon that he calmly started to eat. At all not worry, after all he need first what kind of magic is used or who is missing. Next to him, Zatanna took a seat around the eating table and started to cut bite in her meal.

"One of my pupils was attacked by a Joker's thugs. They found somehow her identity, don't ask me how as I don't know myself yet how they found out. But she knew to escape due the help of her father and a new friend." Told the Dark Knight the pair of magic users. "She goes by the name of Batgirl but since a half an hour ago all information who is under that cowl can't be linked with her again. Only chance that could be happened is magic, and my reason to call in your assistance."

"Alright, I think that someone hid her identity under a charm, a powerful it is." Murmured Giovanni while finishing his meal. "There are several charms that could hide someone's identity or a secret like the Fidelius charm or a tweaked version of this charm because you somehow can still link several pieces." The elder magician turned his head to his daughter who intently listened to the both of them, a worried light in her eyes when she too connected some dots about who it goes. "And to see my daughter expression I think that the charm is so tweaked that only people that she trust can connect the dots."

Batman gazed hard at the older man, blue eyes searching for any form of lies. "If I hear you talking, I can assume you know this person. Who is he, can this person be trusted and where can I find him?"

Zatanna shot to her feet, her beautiful face contorted to one of anger. Eyes flaring with arcane magic and her voice amplified through magic. "Of course can he be trusted, if I think who he is than you don't have to worry about her. She is now probably in the most secured place that I can think off, and probably the pair are already working on several projects."

"Very well, I'll request yours and your father's help nevertheless, especially when my speciality doesn't lay in the arcane department." Batman shared his thoughts while removing himself from the kitchen and back to his bat-plane, waiting for them. Back in the kitchen Zatanna groaned while cleaning the dish and her father securing the place with charms. When the pair were done, Zatanna and Giovanni moved towards the roof and entered the bat-plane, securing themselves in the seats as Batman took them into the air back to Gotham. While Batman was recruiting Zatanna and Giovanni, Robin just arrived in the secret headquarter of a relative young department of the Justice League, Young Justice that is placed in the old headquarter of the League, namely in Mt. Justice. Killing the engine and kicking out the motorbike side stand out, Robin jumped off and ran towards the Central Room, or also what is dubbed as the mission room where a large holographic computer is being used for debriefing. Arriving at the mission room, Robin noticed that his team already stands together, waiting for him while silence talking to one another. "Team, we have a mission."

A young man, more bordering a boy who is wearing a yellow spandex costume with red lightning bolts sticking out of his gloves and boots, and one lightning bolt symbol placed at the center of his chest. Short, red hair and goggles rested on his forehead flashed towards him and came to an halt in front of the chosen leader of the team. This speedster is Flash's apprentice: Kid Flash. "Yo Robin, I almost died from boredom, so tell me, what is the mission?" Kid spoke on a high, fast frequency and would sound and look if he had absorbed a whole coffee machine or that he have a high rate of ADHD. "Do we need to beat up some villains, rescue daughter of the president, or blown up another island?!"

"None of those, except perhaps the first one." Robin told the others while calling a holographic map of Gotham. Several dots could be seen pulsing on the map while an air balloon text message could be seen. "What our first mission is interrogation of Joker's thugs, somehow Joker founded or gained information about a friend's true identity. She was attacked and came out for the worst, I want to destroy any reference to her."

"How is she, this heroine?" Green Arrow's apprentice asked with worry. She is Artemis, an archer who is skilled in the use of stealth and use of bow and costume consist out forest green costume, a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her slender, athletic figure, her face mask extended from the hairline to the cheekbones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front between her cleavage, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots. Artemis sees Robin shake his head, fearing for her fellow female in this kind of hero business.

"She was shot, lost the use of her legs. I want to bring justice to this!" Robin's voice climbed in strength, convincing himself and his team to find the person who did this to his friend. "I am sorry, please forget what I just said. It was unprofessional of me." Bringing his hand to the bridge of his nose while he turned slightly away with his face. "It...is..just..."

"We understand Robin," Aqualad told him, placing a hand on his shoulder, holding him firmly. "It must be a hard loss for you, however we are here for you. We'll help you, but can I ask, is she safe?"

Robin grasped Kaldur's wrist, tightening his grasp in show that he appreciated his concern. Turning back to face his team, Robin resumed what he knows about Batgirl's situation. "We are not sure about her situation, she lived first in her apartment here in Gotham but when I arrived at her place it was empty. Later I heard from Batman that she had moved in with her friend, a friend she knows for only two weeks."

"That's quick, didn't seen that coming." Artemis voiced out with a small smile, an image of Batgirl laying on the couch with a handsome young man taking care of her. The thought of her loss of her legs forgotten, partly because she lived with her mother. But Robin teared that image apart with his engraved paranoid that he picked up by his new lifestyle.

"Does this not sound suspicious, someone arrives at the night of assault, rescues her and calls the ambulance and the GCPD. Then for two weeks he stayed with her in the hospital, no place to stay here in Gotham except a hotel, however after that two weeks he have a place, an address that can't be found in the data." The Boy Wonder summed up his thoughts, painting a clear image of something suspicious.

Aqualad stepped forward, voicing out his thoughts. "Robin, I can understand your concern, but can you spread out more about 'that this person didn't had a place and somehow the address can't be traced.' Because that could be help if we knew a bit more about it."

"The address of this person, Harry Potter is hidden under a charm." Robin, Artemis, Aqualad, Kid and Megan turned around to see the Dark Knight entering the central chamber with two familiar figures, Giovanni and Zatanna. It was Giovanni who answered the mystery. "Mr. Potter is a exceptional magician user, his skills are extraordinary. Using his skills and powers to hide his house, something I would wish to use to escape tax payers." Jested Giovanni, something that was very rare of him. "His house is hidden under a charm, everything that is in connection with his place is removed by magic and only the secret keeper can reveal the location."

"Who's the secret keeper?" Batman asked despite knowing the answer of who would keep the secret. Gaining the answer from Giovanni, not surprisingly it was this Harry Potter person and the next question was asked. "Alright, how do we get the location out of him?"

Zatanna thought deeply, thinking about how they could lure or what Harry's next action would be. And is she knows him, Harry do care about this girl that now reside in his place. "Um... dad, I think that Harry would go after the Joker thugs, trying to find how they did find out her identity."

"You might be right Zatanna, but there lays the problem." Giovanni replied, stroking his mustache while he thinks about how getting him to lead to his place. After all, if Harry use his powers he can be anyone and disappear within a blink of an eye. And like the magician expected Batman voiced out his thought.

"What might be the problem, does he resist us?" Giovanni nodded.

"Harry is a bit difficult like many magical users. I believe that Harry took in Batgirl to keep her safe, especially if they had become friends in those two weeks. And like you Batman, it is not easy to gain trust, especially now with someone after her life." Batman nodded in understanding, he would not easily trust someone if you have the person who you wanted to protect behind a line of defenses. "I must warn you, unlike Zatanna and I who uses our backwards words charms to control our magic, Harry can use wandless and silence magic and you would never know what he would do."

The team looked grim at this news, that would make this certainly difficult to press him in a corner and wring out the information. "Is there a way to make him speak, reveal his location and avoiding a confrontation?" Robin questioned the magician at which the latest nodded. "Good." Sighed the whole team like one.

"I'll send my daughter with the team, while I don't like it, I know she can be a help in this mission. First because they know each other, secondly she can free you if he ever got you with one of his charms." Zatanna beamed at her father, smiling before running towards the hangars to enter Megan's bioship. Once in the bioship she twirled her hands in the air, magic sparked out of her skins while she casted her charm.

"Sehtolc mrofsnart ot ecnamrofrep sehtolc!" A magical tornado of wind erupted around Zatanna and her clothes changed to her chosen clothes that made her increase in attractive department. Kid Flash flashed into the bioship, crashing into his chair while Artemis just lowered with a wild, yet elegant movements like a hunter into her seat. Robin landed with a flip in his seat, fingers immediately typing to find any information about this enigma Harry Potter. As for Aqualad and Megan, the first mentioned enter the bioship with a calm head, joining Robin immediately to help in the planning department while for Megan who took seat at the control panel, activating her baby and guided her ship out of the base and towards Gotham. "Any clue at where to start?" Zatanna asked her fellows heroes.

Robin let out a laugh, pressing several buttons to show a holographics map of Gotham. The team could seen several pulsing dots that marked something that only Robin knows. "These marks are former or new Joker hideouts, I bet my mask that we will find something that will shows who feed the Joker information."

"I'll think that the Joker hides more in the edge of Gotham, Megan can you bring us to Otisburg district and out of view of Amusement Mile." Robin ordered the Martian who has the control of the bioship. The bioship took a sharp turn in the air and shot at high speed into the air, hiding between the clouds and towards Joker's Funhouse.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Potter's Cotton..._

Barbara rolled through the hallways, her eyes taking in all the wonders that surrounding her. Many magical paintings told her their life story, and what they told her amazed her. "Ehm.. Lady Potter, can you tell me something about your family history."

"Of course Ms. Gordon," Lily smile grew when her eyes fell on the annoyed expression of said young lady. "Ah, my apologies, I did forget that you didn't like to be called Ms. Gordon. However my family's history is long and according to magic, here in this world my family achieved the same in our old world." Lily's smile only widened when she caught that thinking expression. "I know what you think child, but I thought you wanted to hear my family's history."

Barbara blushed a healthy red haze, she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she tried to hide her embarrassment. That small comment made her curiosity flame grew however she was caught red handed. "I didn't mean to be so curious but that comment made me."

"I believe you child, my own comment would make me curious too if I did hear that from someone else." Barbara watched with great amazement when in the painting a chair appeared at which Lily took a seat, crossing her legs elegantly and like Barbara pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "My son came from a different parallel world, and what he told is only the truth. However you wanted to known about my family's history or do you want more about my son?"

"Barbara how are you doing so far, enjoying here?" The voice of Harry floated through the hallway and the two attractive women turned their head to the end of the hall. Sharing a glance at each other, smiling widely Lily and Barbara shouted in union.

"We are doing fine Harry!"

Laughter came from the living room, or more specific from the kitchen. "I hear you met my dear mother, and mother please refrain from telling her embarrassing stories about me to her."

"Don't worry Harry, it will only be little Harry stories." Jested Lily while sending a wink to Barbara, mouthing. 'Harry was a lovely little gentlemen, one day little Harry transfigured his uncle's long hair to a nest of rattlesnakes who bite his nose every few minutes.' Barbara reads her lips, trying to hold in her laughter that burst out when Harry voice echoed through the halls.

"Lily, did you just told an embarrassing story about me?"

"Your mother is great Harry, I wonder what kind of mysterious about you she can unfold." Barbara retorted with mirth in her voice before she let out a cute giggle when the sound of pans falling of the kitchen counter. Turning her eyes back to Lily, only to see her made with a coming gesture before she walked out of her frame to another and so on continue until they arrived at the library of the mansion. "Whoa... never in all my life have I seen so many books." Exclaimed the younger woman in awe when the bookshelves reaches the ceiling and a row that goes further down the line until out of sight. "Is this all about your family?"

Lily appeared in another frame, a smile plastered on her face while she took in all the books and of course the young woman. "Everything you see here belongs to the House of Potter. Through centuries several Houses United through marriages and their knowledge and wealth grew, but what you see here is won by conquer." The former Lady Potter resumed her walk through the house through the frames and Barbara was forced to follow her to listen to the story. "My ancestors story began in the age of plundering, murdering and genocide when on the throne of Britain sits Uther Pendragon, a tyrant and in the eyes of the poor and magical an evil man. Rising taxes to fill his own coffins and dungeons that it almost resemblance a dragon's cave, hence his name. For many years he financed war, plundering hard working servants until one day a seer visited him. Sharing his knowledge of the future with him, however fortune teller told him that his powers and grip on the kingdom is dwindling and in his rage, Uther Pendragon sentenced him to death, but not only him, all who he suspect held any seer's blood in their veins were sentenced to death. This started the witch hunt."

"That's horrible, only because one predicted his unfortunate loss of his crown, he ordered anyone who he suspect to share the same blood to death. Is this really how the ball of the witch hunt started to roll?" Squaked Barbara in disbelieve.

"It is," Confirmed Lily with a hint of sadness in her voice. "In his fear of losing his crown the witch hunt started. However it also caused many normal and magical people to stand up against him, one of them were Harry's and I ancestors. The House of Ravenclaw and Slytherin, both gifted by the goddess of magic saw the wind turn against them when in the far distance the shadows crawled to them, covering forests and plains in darkness, cries filled the air and rain like the cries of the gods put out the flames that flared up in small villages. Deciding to flee their ancestral homes, the lords and ladies of our respective houses sends their children away to find somewhere to hide while they held the front to give them time." Lily dipped some tears away from her eyes with a handkerchief. "For weeks they struggled through the forests until they arrived in the Highlands of Scotland were they found a disclosed open clearing that provided them with food and water. The clearing was secured by mountains that surrounded them, in summer the snow would melt down in the lake while a group of wild sheep could be found grazing on the plains. Salazar and Rowena started a small community, building small constructions that slowly grew when more magical gifted people joined them. However with so many joining them, the fear of the mad king finding was at large. And finding he did."

"And I thought that Henry was England's worst king. With him building churches while murdering his wives." Barbara spat out.

"The time of Uther Pendragon and of Arthur Pendragon were times of heroes and villains, light versus dark and was pushed out of the books of history until only myths were left. Let us return to my ancestor's history, at first it were only those who survived the witch hunts who gathered in the small community and news about a them all being gifted reached the king's ears. However the seasons turned, autumn started and the track was long and unforgiven and with the time he would arrive winter would knock on the door. So we had eighteen weeks to prepare ourselves, those with the brightest minds came together. Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and two new arriven witch and wizard joined us that goes by the name of Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor, together we came with the plans to built a fortress. Our small community that now consist out of around two hundred magical gifted started to built what later would known as Hogwarts. Slytherin and Ravenclaw, both gifted in charms, enchants and all what you can name bewitched the castle while Hufflepuff started to brew potions for the unfortunate confrontation with the mad king." Lily told the younger woman who listened with rap attention to her story. A frown slowly appeared on her face when she noticed a name missing from the older woman's story, and not someone to walk around the bushes she voiced out her thought.

"You missed one, what about this Godric Gryffindor person? Is he someone that caused some trouble or something?"

"You know how history was written by the victor's, yes Gryffindor caused for some trouble." Lily sighed out tiredly. "The small community existed all for some time due the hard work of Slytherin and Ravenclaw, however trouble started when Gryffindor joined them. You have possible heard about heroic knights, honorable men who defends the weak and poor. Scratch all that as Gryffindor was a true knight, none of those what we known as knighthood was present in him. The first few months during the built of the castle, Gryffindor started to plants seeds of lies. From the four founders, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw married happily, however Salazar wasn't the only man who fell in love with Rowena, Godric Gryffindor thoughts turned darker, planning in the shadows until he finally stole Rowena's diadem and hid the item somewhere in Romania, a place were Vlad the Impaler ruled."

The younger woman gasped, she couldn't believe that someone could do something like that, and she thought that a lot during the story of Lily. Like many she had heard about the witch hunt stories or Vlad the Impaler, but now she heard the story from someone that is descendent from such a family. Lily meanwhile just continued her story. "Now knowing of his treachery because the mad king Uther Pendragon besieged Castle Hogwarts for many years, sad but also happy times. It was here that Rowena became pregnant with children from Salazar that brought them a new reason to win this siege, after seven years Hogwarts and her inhabited won, however that is also the start of the break between them. Discovering the treachery of Gryffindor a massive fight broke out between the camps of Gryffindor and Slytherin which the latest retreated due the danger of his dreams for the betterment of his people, but more importantly that of his family." Sniffing and wiping a tear away, Barbara sats there with puffy eyes. Clearing her nose with a handkerchief while swaying in her seat. "Yes, my family is not one of feint hearted..." Lily was interrupted by Harry's voice that echoed through the halls.

"Barbara, I'll be out of the house for some time, something came up." Her head shot up, eyes wide and she opened her mouth to shout something to him, however the sound of the door slamming shut echoed through the Manor. Barbara slammed her hand on her arm rest, groaning that her friend left for some time without telling her what he is doing. Her face lowered in embarrassment when her friend's mother commented on her outburst.

Lily giggled behind her hands that hid her smile. "Oh my, young love~"

* * *

 _Gotham city at night..._

Gazing through his binoculars, Robin's vision is neo green while occasionally a frame boxed in a moving individual and then zoomed in on the weapon before a small kader filled with information. "Team, Joker thugs are just leaving the funhouse with weapons, probably guarding something." The bird named hero commented to his team who all sits perched on the roof. Kid Flash crouched low in a running starting position, when suddenly Robin's hand grasped his shoulder. "Wait! I just caught a glimpse of someone sneaking into the funhouse through the air pipes."

"Is it her, Batgirl?" Artemis stepped next to her team leader, while asking Robin.

"Possible, I don't know who it is but I will beat it out of said criminal. Team ...Go!" Robin shot his grapple hook and swung through the air, like an terrifying bird, Robin dived towards them quietly and lashed out with his legs, kicking the unsuspected thugs out, cold. Rushing towards the entrance while pulling out his tools to crack the slots. Meanwhile Artemis flipped through the air, her bow does the talking as she shot several arrows rapidly at her enemies who all cried out in pain. Landing in a kneeling position and holding her bow horizontal with three arrows before they cleaved the air and pinned the last thug to the wall, however her last arrow landed just a millimeter under the man's jewels.

Artemis let out a cruel smirk when she felt the cold chilling go down the spine of the thugs, however not only his when she turned around and noticed the pale skins of her teammates. "Ooop~! I might have been slipped a bit and missed the crown."

"Ha, that just tells us how incapacity you are in your archer skills." Kid Flash quipped mockingly, no warmth in his voice before rushing off into the funhouse, missing the angry scream of the archer. 'C'mon thugs, you think you can handle the great Kid Flash, quickest kid in the world!' Trusting his clenched fists in blinding speed, knocking out several thugs before moving to the main hall, only to meet a batarangs that pinned him to the wall. With a hard thud his head meet the wall, making him slightly dizzy. "O..ouch! W..what ..happened.. to ..me?"

"Who are you?" Someone demanded from him, shaking his head to banish the dizziness from his mind. Slowly blinking away the haze, Kid could see a familiar figure that resemblances the greatest hero of Gotham, Batman. Trying to make his mind work to make a biting retort, however before he could answer this person his team arrived at the scene.

"Batgirl! Stop, that is my teammate!" Robin cried out in order to stop Batgirl to smash Kid's head to mush. Artemis, Aqualad, Megan and Kid Flash who was back to normal gazed all at the famous heroine who was in the eyes of the younger girls an example. The boy wonder seeing that his friend had stopped for a moment let out a sigh. He knew that any unexpected individuals that barreled into the room would be pinned down and being interrogated by any of the Bat Family, just to keep themselves safe. Opening his mouth to state that important question, only for Kid Flash to blur out.

"Batgirl, I thought you was sh...gawk!" Kid Flash was interrupted when a knee met his abdomen, slamming the wind out of his lungs. Before anyone could interrupt or make any movements, Batgirl threw down a smoke bomb that quickly spread out and filled the room, obscuring her escape. Coughing up, Kid Flash gasped for air, and once freed he growled out. "Damn, why did she kicked me in the gut!"

While Kid Flash was complaining, Artemis found a note on the floor, reading the context her eyes widened before she rushed towards Robin and Aqualad, showing her finding to them. Aqualad nod his head in understanding, sharp eyes searched the room for anything that might jeopardy this mission. 'Well done Artemis, while I can't agree with his handling of cutting off Kid. I can however understand his reason to stop him to reveal the truth.'

'I don't understand, what do you mean?' Megan called out, her thoughts broadcasted through their mental link between the team. The Martian turned her head to glance at several faces of her friends, seeing the serious expression on their faces. Robin who gazed at the paper with narrowed eyes, probably in deep thought, while Artemis held a look of understanding while Aqualad held one of promise, knowing the danger if this comes ever out. However it was her and Kid Flash who didn't understand the message that was not a second later destroyed by Robin who lit the note in fire.

'Whoever impersonate Batgirl tries to find out source who stole her the use of her legs, however the main mission behind this is that Batgirl is still active. For several days a week Batgirl will show up with the original, bringing the one that wanted to expose her on a wrong track, and hereby doing this, this person would secure her safety by placing the light on something else except the real one.' Robin broadcasted to everyone in the team, a smirk on his face. After all, Young Justice have a mission to finish.

"Young Justice, Go!"


	4. Oracle!

Hello dear readers, I post this new chapter...Oracle! For those that will comment about my grammar, I am not of origin english. I can only promise my best. For others to claim that they knew this one, yes, this was first a review and it took some time to update. My lack of quick updates, I have a lot of thoughts about stories. I read a lot, I also try to learn japanese so, yeah I am slow.

* * *

Oracle...!

'What are the plans, Robin?' Aqualad send out a mental question through the link that they share. Searching through the many papers that lay on the massive clown-fun boxes to find in the hope any clue about who leaked out the secret identity of Batgirl.

'For now looking through the papers, Kid Flash is investigating the base with Connor while Zatanna is with Artemis and Megan, searching for the impersonated Batgirl.' The Boy Wonder shared his thoughts with his friend Aqualad who motioned for him to close the distance between them. 'What did you find Aqualad?'

'A list with several hideouts of the Joker, each one marked with a Joker emblem. But that wasn't what caught my attention, it is this...' Aqualad picked up a list that showed several pictures of well known villains of Gotham, but what just stuck out are the images of the Joker, Scarecrow which prophecies a deadly combination with Joker Venom and Fear-gas. And a small note that was scratched under the picture of the Scarecrow.

'...Creatures of Fear. Crystal skull, control!' They read through the documents, sharing several keywords with the other members, trying to see if they could link these keywords with something. Turning a document, Robin and Aqualad froze at the sight of Gotham being marked with a massive marker of Gotham's most feared villains. 'They are planning something! Zatanna does creatures of fear or Crystal Skull ring a bell to you?'

Zatanna floated on a magical conjured disks through the air, her eyes searching the figure of Batgirl when the question of Robin entered the link. 'Creatures of Fear and the Crystal Skull.' Mused Zatanna while trying to find if she knew about one of the things Robin mentioned. 'I've heard some rumors about one of the things you mentioned Robin, we are talking about the Crystal Skull. The object is of alien origin with magical proportions. There are several rumors about the skull, so does tells several people who claimed to have come in possession that the skull could turn normal metal to gold, talk with the death. However the most terrifying ability of the skull is to summon an army of creatures that spread fear. Sadly I don't know much about those, for that you need Harry's help.'

Robin lowered his head, eyes narrowed together as he reread the list. Staring at the two pictures of Gotham's most infamous villains before he folded up the paper and secured it in his utility belt. 'I'll hold you on that Zatanna. That beside, what is your progress in finding this Harry person?'

'No such luck. Harry is a person that is not easily found due his use of his magic.' Zatanna answered. Next to her, Artemis sunk through her knees and pulled out a green binocular that she used to see through the windows of one of Joker's hideouts which was a clown's funhouse. Gliding her attention along the row of windows, the archer noticed a figure moving in the shadows that looked like Batgirl. Lifting an arm up to warn her teammates which the sorceress noticed. 'Robin, wait! Artemis found him, Harry is still masquereden in Batgirl's body... something I still can't wrap my head around that thought, or look.'

'What do you mean, love?' Kid Flash's voice joined the group in the mind link. 'It sounds awesome, studying a female body, I'll know that I definitely would try out that of Wonder Woman or Power Girl...'

'PERVERT!' The Heroines bombarded Kid Flash's mind with the cruelest torture that they could imagine. Artemis pulled back her bowstring, aimed and then released as her arrow flew through the air and sunk in the concrete of the wall. 'I knew that the fastest boy is also the biggest pervert, probably can't even satisfy one because the speedster have a short trigger.' Artemis snarled in disgust at what that boy would do if he had that kind of power, and she found herself justify to insult him.

'How da—' Kid Flash angrily retorted, only for him to be cut off by Aqualad who send the pair a mental glare. 'Wha... why did you stop me dude, I can't let such an insult slide.'

'First the mission, all our secret identity are possible in danger. When we are done with our mission, and possible luck when we find Zatanna's friend then you might resume defending your manhood.' Aqualad told the speedster in a warning tone and a bit of his emotion could be feel over the link. 'And for you Artemis, don't try rise out of him. Focus on your mission, am I understood!'

'Yes Aqualad, we understood.' The two heroes begrudgingly accepted the order with an annoyed expression. Artemis pouted her lips together in an angry scowl, her eyes gleamed dangerously and she actually hopes that there were some thugs that she could let out her feminine fury on. Throwing her bow over the rope and grasped it with both hands, Artemis slid down the rope and into the building, destroying a window in the process. 'Ooh, mommy is delighted! Come here thugs and gain your well deserved woman fury!'

"Artemis is straight out pissed." Zatanna commented to her other teammate, Miss Martian who floated in the air and moved towards Joker's hideout to help out Artemis. "But I would be too if someone made such a comment, however am I glad that Harry don't misuse his gifts. Sguht s'rekoJ dnib ni epor!"

Miss Martian's eyes glowed a faint, emerald light. Her telekinetic powers at work as she lifted up her arm with her fingers spread. With her powers and the guidance of her hand, Miss Martian lifted up the Joker's thugs and slammed them into the ceiling before smashing them back onto the floor. "Your use of your powers is peculiar Zatanna with using backwards words."

"It is, a bit unique and sometimes difficult as you make some mistakes, especially with long words." Zatanna replied with a smile. "My father helps me with training the words speaking backwards, and Harry helps me with the theory of Magic."

"Is magic difficult to learn?" Megan asked as she floated in front of the group, leading them through the building. Using her telekinetic powers to slam a pair of Joker thugs into the wall, raising her arm to rip out the weapons out of the clown's grasps. Zatanna jumped backwards, placing a wall between herself and the enemies.

"Some parts are, and some are not. Harry thought me wandless magic with the necessary training schedule that is needed to perform the magic." Zatanna commented. "Without the stamina we can't perform or hold long our magic, others we need to know about the construct in what we want to perform with our magic."

Artemis released a pair of arrows, hitting the guns that the clowns held that clattered loudly on the floor. "Girls, concentrate some more on the thugs and secondly on comparing each other powers." The Archer called out, whirling around and slammed the end of her bow into a clown's face, knocking him out. "And you, stay down." Artemis shouted towards the downed thug, rising her bow and slammed for reassurance hard in the face. "Now let us find your boyfriend and be done with it."

"Whoa, what crawled up in her pussy?" Zatanna snickered, earned a confusing look from Megan. She lifted up her left leg and slammed it down hard on one of the thugs face. Turning back over her shoulder to her friend, she send Artemis a smirk. "Don't tell me you are jealous?"

"Nothing crawled up my pussy Zatanna, I always knew that the silence one are the perverts!" Artemis yelled, whirling around and released an arrow that pierced a thugs hand who shrieked out in pain. "And about me being jealous, am not. I don't even know how he looks like." Clasping her bow tightly in her hand, Artemis deflected with her bow a blow to the head from behind that a clown tried to deliver to her with the butt of his gun. The clown's face shot towards the left when she delivered a mean hook and followed by a roundhouse kick that knocked him out.

"Me, a pervert? Come on Arty, imagine what he could do with his powers. Turning his body into a girl's perfect fantasy, not that his original body is attractive." Zatanna said with a sultry tone, pushing a group of thugs out of the window with magic. She then glanced to a corner of the room at which they found themselves, a smirk formed on her attractive face. "If you are curious, Harry have a perfect torso, firm muscular chest that are soft, yet firm and perfect to sleep on. Broad, strong arms that made you feel protected, and his washboard, one word ...perfect!"

"Get your mind out of the gutt..." Artemis started with a red tainted face as she scanned the building for any new reinforcements of the Joker's thugs. However she was cut off by a enthusiastic Miss Martian who floated down towards them, her hands clasped together and an adorable look on her face as she shrieked out when Zatanna told her something overrated. Megan's green shaded skin turned a deeper shade when the pervertirious sorceress spread her hands to indicate the length of something.

"No way, so big?!" Megan exclaimed in disbelief, before the following question left her lips. "And how did you discover his length?"

This time Artemis saw that Zatanna's face became a deep shade of red, her pupils grew in size, unfocused and her growing chest raised up and down as she relived the memories. She watched when the sorceress rubbed her tight together while a sultry smile played on her lips, and with a sigh Zatanna answered. "I..I used a charm to look through the bathroom's walls and there I watched Harry..."

"T..that ...is so..." Megan tried to bring her thought in words, but Artemis butted in, finishing her line.

"...Naughty! I knew you were a pervert." Artemis cried out with a smug smile on her face, rushing past her friends and into another room to find any clues. Behind her, Zatanna turned a new shade of red and she cried out after her friend.

"Just you wait Artemis, when you see him... you.. You will know what I speak about!"

Megan who just picked up what they actually were talking about wondered if his ability could make his tool to any perfect size for any girl's wild dream, and if so, can she learn from him. Floating half a feet off the ground, Miss Martian followed Zatanna in order to question her new friend about the abilities of shapeshifting that Zatanna's friend can do.

* * *

With the other half of the team...

Robin eyes narrowed behind the white of his mask when a shadow removed herself from the darkness depth of the hallways that would have led them deeper into the base, and the familiar playful voice of the right hand's woman of the Joker rose into the air. "What do I find here sneaking in Mister J's hideout... a sidekick and... what is that awful smell, rotten fish!"

Aqualad gritted his teeth together when the comment about a smell reached him, in reaction the Atlantean pulled out his water bearers while he willed the water to form in a pair of sledgehammers that radiated a faint, magical blue glow. "I don't smell, clown! You'll pay for insulting an Atlantean...now pull out your weapon."

"Harley Quinn..." Hissed Robin through clenched teeth as an image of his friend Barbara sitting in a wheelchair flashed through his mind, causing him to lose control of his calm slightly. Launching himself at the female clown with his batons firmly gripped in his hands as they came down with the intention to deliver some serious harm. For Harley Quinn the mentioned clown just merely watched the weapons come down towards her and came to a stop a few inches away from her face as an iron pipe blocked the path. Letting out a maniacal laugh, Harley mocked the bird themed hero.

"Mister J did something that made you lose your cool bird boy!" The deranged clown squealed in a high pitched tone, her blue eyes sparkled with insanity. Her eyes flitted to her left for a moment, commanding her underling who is a hulking figure with a white painted clown face with rippling muscles, and in his massive hands, the clown held the iron pipe that held Robin off Harley. "Did Mister J harm one of your friends... wait, he did, didn't he?"

Robin's eyes that were narrowed became slits, veins bulged out of his arms when he grasped the pole with his hands and tried to push down the barricade in front of him. "You bitch, your crazy boss endangered innocents! Don't you feel any shame at what you do Quinn?" Shouted the Boy Wonder in loud volume to her. "I've read your credits about your work. You delivered great work before you met that crazy clown. And now, look at you, what has become of you?!"

"You know nothing, boy! You don't understand the great person that is Mister J!" Harley Quinn snarled out in anger, her mace high in the air when she jumped towards the Boy Wonder with the intention to smash in his skull. Closing the distance between her and Robin, swept vertical through the air and smashed into the ground, missing the Boy Wonder who had rolled out of the way. "Stay still so I can punish your naughty butt!"

Robin released his grip on the massive weapon of the hulking clown, rolling away to make some distance and certainly avoid the massive mace of Harley Quinn that crashed with a loud clunk into the concrete floor, leaving a dent behind. Three birdarangs appeared in his hand, and with a fluent movement that he obtained by hours of training, they flew through the air and pierced her skin. "I understand him quiet well, your mister J is nothing more than a deranged criminal, someone that need to stay behind locked doors."

"You little twerp!" Snarled Harley, swirling her mace above her head and in the process knocked out her underling. "I don't care if a normal civilian put Mister J behind bars, but someone will pay!" Smashing down her mace for a second time, debris flew through the air and hitting Robin who crossed his arms in front of his face for protecting. "And I'm sure that Mister J prefer you...Hia!" She lifted up and with a downward arche she tried to hit him, only to discover that her mace was stuck into the ceiling. "Uh oh... Mister J!" The clown cried out before she was buried under it, however cracks crawled along the roof towards a wide-eyed Robin.

'Holy crap, we must leave this place immediately!' Robin inner voice shouted out, turning around to see if he could find his comrade. And quiet quickly Robin did found him, Aqualad did took over the massive, hulking clown that had stopped him. The Atlantean fought with two massive warhammers that clashed against the weapon of the clown, denting the object in the process. "Aqualad! It is time to go... the ceiling is coming down!" Robin warned in a loud voice to his comrade who with an upward arche slammed his opponent weapon out of his hands before knocking him out.

"Wha—Oh Poseidon! We must get out of here...now!" Cried out Aqualad when his eyes noticed that ceiling cave in, and soon the whole building. Turning around to the nearest escape route, namely the windows. Together, Robin and Aqualad ran like one man towards the window, throwing their shoulder against the glass that shattered under the pressure and they flew out of the building and landed in the water.

* * *

With the mysterious Batgirl...

A gloved hand touched the locked of the door, mystic energy cracked through the lockets and a resounded click could faintly be heard. 'Alohomora comes in quite handy, without my spells I would sits here forever. Now, Mr. Joker, how did you found out Batgirl's identity.' Wondered Batgirl who sneaked through the office, strange enough its doesn't looks like an office that the Joker would use, if the deranged criminal would use one in the first place. Everywhere on the ground lay documents and pictures of several red haired girls around the age of twelve and older with numbers scribbled on the surface. Looking closer, Batgirl noticed that they were dates and a little bit further he noticed a picture of Barbara with the date she was shot. 'This shines some light at the mystery of how the Joker found out Batgirl's identity or more like a lucky guess, and would possible shot other girls until none were left. As for Barbara, I don't think I need to guess why she was first, connecting her as the daughter of the commissioner would put you on the first spot.' Ran the thought through her mind while she picked up every picture of the girls and put it away in a dimensional portal. Moving through the room and arriving at a desk that held several more document, Batgirl started to shift through them. Taking quick looks at the notes and several images before he arrived at a picture that brought him cold chilling down her spine. 'You're kidding me...?! They seriously found an artifact that belongs to her, and on top of that...it can bring them here!' She glared at the picture, rage building up inside her chest while she stored away all the documents. Once done, Batgirl planted several devices that would bring down this building, rendering it useless if the Joker or any villain try to use this again. Leaving the office, Batgirl ran while keeping an eye on the timer. 'One minute before this whole building will cave in, more than enough time to get out of this crazy place.'

Kaboooom! An explosion resounded not far from batgirl's destination, and she decided to inspect the cause of it. Quickly running towards the sounds and moved through the many halls until she stopped in a large welcome hall. There she witnessed several clown thugs fighting a group of familiar heroines... sidekicks of well known heroes. And while she knew that several of them she had seen a mere hours ago, Batgirl had thought they would have left already...it seems she was wrong. Her eyes followed the teenage archer that burst out in a sprint, running towards a muscular clown that tried to pull out of the ground a steel tube. With acrobatic balance she stepped on the steel tube, using it like a gangway. Before the clown knew it, Batgirl saw that the Green Arrow's apprentice was crouched on the muscular shoulders of the clown and delivered a devastating blow to his neck... knocking the larger human out.

'Nice thinking. She is quick on her feet, and her hits are good.' Noted Batgirl while her eyes slid to another girl that belonged to the group. Her arms were outstretched forward, her hands rotated in small circles while she chanted a spell backwards. 'And there we have Zatanna, she has grown up in a beautiful young woman. Her long, curling black hair that reaches the small of her back is equal beautiful like the night. And her chest has grown a lot...' She suddenly stopped her thoughts when a third girl appeared, she have green skin, light nut brown hair and her eyes radiated power. Glowing green eyes suddenly flashed to her position, and then she felt a telepathic powers pull her towards them.

'Artemis, Zatanna! We're being spied on, get ready.' Megan warned her comrades through the mindlink they shares. Her hand shot out, telekinetic powers wrapped around the person that was hidden from them. With a powerful yank Megan pulled the mysterious person to them. A figure in a familiar bat costume crashed in front of them that earned several widened eyes from the girls. "T..That's Ba..Bat..." Stammered the Martian in colored surprise when one of the most famous sidekicks of Batman appeared in front of them.

"Batgirl!" Exclaimed the archer on the team in equal surprise like the others, finishing Megan's stutter. With a few steps she stands next to her and grasped Batgirl's arm firmly, her dark, black eyes gazed firmly in her's. "Batgirl, no running away for you anymore. You come with us." Spoke the Archer in a demanding tone to the bat themed vigilante.

Batgirl let herself help back to her feet by the archer and leveled her eyes with her. "I've no time to deal with you or with your team. There are other more...pressure matters." She commented while glancing briefly over to Zatanna before she turned around. "Goodbye."

"Lrigtab ezeerf!" Zatanna chanted, her hands rotated while arcane magic whirled around her fingers. On the beautiful face of the magician user, a sly smirk appeared playfully when she and the others saw that Batgirl froze in her step. With a sway in her hips, Zatanna moved towards her until she stands in front of the impersonated Batgirl. "Not so quick anymore," She laughed mockingly, and her laughter increased in volume when she noticed the twitching of Batgirl's brow. "However, while I love mocking you about my victory for the first time, my team and I are in need of you. Robin discovered that the villains have obtained a relic, a relic to control fearsome creatu—"

Kaboooom! An explosion resounded not far from the group of heroines. That explosion broke Zatanna's concentration of keeping that spell working, and when Batgirl could feel her waver in concentration she quickly pulled out a batarang and whispered. "Portus!" Which caused the throwing weapon to glow a faint blue color before returning to normal. Whirling around, grasping Zatanna's hand and that of her comrades before she spoke out the password. "Oracle!" And they vanished from the building under the cover of the dust that rose up from the explosion.

* * *

Potter Manor...

"You told me that electronic equipments didn't work here due the arcana radiating here." Barbara commented when she opened her laptop that flashed before an image appeared and a box to put in her password. "So why does it work?" She questioned when her fingers flashed over the keys and she was in.

"That is my son's doing." A familiar voice proudly entered the room. "Using his knowledge about magic and runes before trying to combine them with non-magical equipments, however that all failed. Deciding to make a room where he can use electronic by using runes to place some kind of bubbles around them so they could, worked surprisingly. It is only later that Harry managed to combine all his hard work, and your laptop is at the moment outside magical zone, protected by a barrier." Explained the portrait of Lily while watching what the young woman is doing.

Barbara glanced to Lily, a smile on her face. "Doing what I think a good Oracle would do ...making a list of what I need to perform my new task." She glanced back to her screen, making a list to make a computer that would help her in her new job. "While Batman have a super computer to help him, so do I need one to help others."

"You'll made one day a good wife," Teased Lily, and she laughed when she noticed the dark shade on Barbara's face. "And I believe that someone has just arrived with trouble in the near future."

"How was your trip Harry?" Barbara called out and a few moments later she noticed Batgirl enter the living room. Watching how her costume vanished and turned into male clothes, tight shirt that stretched due her firm breasts that morphed to a man's chest until her friend took his original form.

"My trip was adventures, got a few guests with me. Also got some answers at why you were attacked by that clown, and we need to secure that quickly. As for now, let me introduce you to Artemis, Megan and my good friend Zatanna." Harry introduced Barbara to the heroines that entered his living room with awe clearly mirrored in their eyes. "Girls, this is Oracle."

* * *

Hi, me again. I can promise that my next chapter will be what better. actually I didn't know why I wrote this one, and it confused even myself. I think my reason was to somehow get them together and create my own unique part in the DC Universe.

The crystal Skull is from Indiana Jones movie while Dementors (Creatures of Fear) of course comes from Harry's world. While I myself am no a great fan of pulling's Harry world back in a second world, I think I will try it with this one. One reason, I want give someone a better life...perhaps female Harry.

So, anyone knows a name for Female Harry.

Leave please behind a review, thank you for all your support.


	5. Crystal Skull (1)

Hello dear readers, a short chapter of my Harry Potter cross-over with Young Justice. For a long time I wondered how I would do this and for a moment I was a bit lost on how I wanted to do this. Especially how Batgirl will show up. Now she lost the uses of her legs, I want her have a another way of interacting with the group.

I hope yo do enjoy this short chapter of mine.

* * *

Zatanna closed her eyes after the uncomfortable use of magical teleportation hit her. She laid a hand gentle on her stomach which was a bit upset. The feeling that your lunch or breakfast want to leave at the wrong end is never a happy occasion to have. Feeling that the upset part slowly ebs away made Zatanna encouraged enough to dare a look around her surrounding. Her lips stretched out in a faint smile when she for the first time laid her eyes on a complete different world. Unlike her place where she lives together with her father that looks pretty mundane, however Harry's place reeks of magic. The portraits around her that adorned the walls are moving, or more correctly the people and animals in them are.

"Welcome Zatanna in our humble abode." A male's voice resounded through the reception hall of Potter Manor, gaining the attentions of the three girls. The person who's voice belonged to it was tall with broad shoulders and shoulder length, untamed black hair framed his face. "And friends too, must certainly not forget them or else they feel unwelcome here. Well, let me introduce myself, my name is Lord James Potter of the Ancient House of Potter and..." Suddenly and totally unexpected a folly of water balloons rained down on the heroines who all were hit and soaked to their underwear, wet! "And you three are pranked by the prank kings of the Marauders! Did you see that Sirius?!"

Laughter ran through the air, joining with that of the first portrait. The girls did not to have wait long when a second person, someone who could pass like a twin of the first figure. "I told you that this was a brilliant idea! Look at them, soaked to their underwear I bet! And I bet your son will love to see them like this, after all... when will he grand us some little Marauders? Spoke the second figure with amusement that he ended with a wolfish bark. "But where are my manners, Sirius Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and the most handsome member of the Marauders, pleasure to meet you." The figure ends his introduction with a flourish sweep of his arm and a sexy wink before he vanished from the portrait by walking away.

"Pleasure to meet you?!" Roared Artemis with narrowed, angry eyes when much to her shock and disbelief the second figure walked out of the portrait and disappeared from view. However that was not the least, this whole magic thing held her in its grasp. And with this new discovery, all her pent up frustration roared it's ugly head. "It's not a pleasure at all, you hear me! We had thugs to fight, and to top that all off. We traveled magical with a bad case of stomach ache, and now we came here... we're bombarded with childish water balloons!"

Left of Artemis stands Megan, her eyes gleamed with curiosity about these supernatural occurrences that made her think back about her home planet. Her feet left the floor when she floated a bit into the air and closed the distance between the portrait and herself. "Umm, sir. How did you get those water balloons ready while you, ehm... are a portrait."

"What is that for a silly question, my son of course!" Exclaimed the portrait, pride shining through his words and a single tear made its way down his cheek. "When my son, Harry proposed to set a prank here in the reception hall it brought tears to my eyes." The girls could see James buried his face in his arms while a trail of tears streamed down his cheeks. "I almost feared that the Marauders were done, yet, Hermes Lord of Pranks smiles down upon me."

"Um, sir." Started Zatanna a bit nervous about the strange portrait. "Why are we here, and where is your son, Harry?" The sorcerer's question ran through the air and she immediately regretted the question when in the eyes of the portrait an eerie light shone through.

"Ho ho... After my handsome son you are, girl? I know that my son's good look comes from me, just see what I caught with my own." James commented with the wiggling of his eyebrows and a thick, fat wink send towards the girls. Least to say that this portrait freaked the hell out of the two native earth girls while the Martian just held a confused look on her face. "Well, I don't mind to see my son end with a harem full of hot, beautiful girls..." The portrait continued while Artemis' face turned a dark shade of red that was soon copied by Zatanna, and both girls let out a sigh of relief when the owner of the mansion appeared.

Batgirl, now back in his original form – namely a male. Now known as Harry to those who know about him, reappeared in the reception hall. Harry's smiled benevolent while the emerald windows of his eyes sparkled with amusement. "Father please, did you really need to prank these fine ladies on their first adventure in our magical world? I am sure that you have something much important to do, or do I need to inform mother that you pranked our guests?"

"No my son! Please let your mother stay out of this, you know … Father and Son bonding, right?" Exclaimed the man from his portrait, his painted skin turned ash white while trying to hide himself from view by running to a new portrait that held some trees. "Harry, my beloved son … Look at them. They have the hot for you, hehe. The state of their wetness is clear evidence ...whahahaha!"

"Dad!" Grunted Harry in embarrassment for his father comments. "What my mother ever saw in you is something I will never understand. Now, apologies to my guests."

James laughed loudly while his back rested against the tree. His hand slapped his own tight, and his outburst of joy seems to take forever when suddenly a beautiful woman with shoulder-length auburn hair entered the frame. Her hand shot like a cobra to the Man's ear … and pulled hard. "Ow! God dammit, Lilly! Can't a father not bond with his son while enjoying the scenery of beautiful wet women?"

"Dear, listen well," Harry shivered at the tone his mother uses to his father's portrait. Unconscious, Harry shuffled quietly out of the welcome hall, however not before his fingers found that of Zatanna and pulled her with him to the living room. "IF YOU EVER PULL SUCH A STUNT AGAIN ON POSSIBLE DAUGHTERS IN LAW … I PROMISE YOU, IT WILL BE WORSE THAN A MONTH SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR YOU!" Exploded Harry's mother in the entrance hall, and the Lord of the Mansion could only wish that the floor would now swallow him whole. "WHAT CHANCES WILL OUR SON NOW HAVE WHEN YOU JUST RUINED THAT?! THAT LOVELY GIRL IN THE LIVING ROOM SEEMS GOOD FOR HIM, SOMEONE THAT CAN KEEP HIM GROU—" With a quick gesture of his wand the door slammed shut and a second later the door frame glowed a feint white glow before Lilly's voice was banished from the living room.

An uncomfortable silence fell in the living room, and for the lone male in the room … a cold shiver ran down his spine. In a mechanic way Harry turned around slowly to face the girls ...and to his surprise the girls all spotted some dark blushes on their face or under their mask. Letting out an awkward laugh, Harry rubbed the back of his head with his hand before he spoke. "Hehehe... Welcome to my humble abode..."

"You call this humble?! This is a fucking mansion!" Artemis and Zatanna loudly exclaimed in union which caused Harry to take a step back from the pair of girls. "And what was that between your parents … how can they speak, and where are they?" Questioned Artemis, her eyes roamed the room when she noticed all the Magical items. The archers dark eyes noticed that suddenly books started to fly, using the covers like wings. A little further she noticed a workplace with cauldron, some potions and more items.

Harry let out a laugh, founding their questions quite funny. Moving towards the couch and takes his seat next Barbara while motion for the others to follow his example. "Yes Artemis, I find this place quiet humble in comparison with other mansions from my family. As for my parents, they have left me this when they started their new great adventure, a quote an old man once told me. Tea?" The Lord of the Mansion suddenly offered and much to their amazing, five cups of hot steaming tea appeared on the table between them.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I did not know that your parents has passed away." Apologized Artemis, her eyes dulled a bit from the sad thought of being an orphan. She suddenly felt a finger under her chin, guiding her face up and she met stunning green eyes that radiated warmth and comfort.

"There are no words of apologies needed, for you did not know, Artemis. My parents had a good life, and so long you love them, so will they continue living in your heart. Now dry your tears and let us drink a delicious cup of tea before we delve into business." Said Harry with a soft voice. Returning to his seat next to Barbara and turned his attention on the group, or specific on the Sorceress. "Zatanna, you have grown well. More beautiful than the last time I saw you. How is your father, and are you doing well with your magical studies?"

The Sorceress gained a bright crimson hue on her face, and with a shy turn of her head, away from her crush and using her bangs of her hair to cover up her blush. She was faintly aware that her friend, Barbara and her teammates suddenly placed much more attention to her. 'Harry called me beautiful, does he find me attractive? Haha... Silly question, he said that I grew in my beauty.' Zatanna could almost squeal in happiness, and she would have done that if only her friends and teammate weren't her, especially within the presence of her crush. "Giovanni is fine, he wonders where his partner did go to? Now without you, it is now Giovanni and I that studies the mystic way."

"Missing me, huh? What do you think of me visiting your father soon, for dinner of course. The day after we can do some shopping with you and your friends in Metropolis, I would like to spend some time with you, Zee, and knowing your friends." Harry said, sending a fat wink to the others. "I hope you accompany Zatanna and I after we deal with whatever trouble you have found yourself in. Now please, explain the situation." He addressed the questions to the other girls who could not help to smile.

Zatanna pulled out the documents from where she had hid them and placed them on the table. "Harry, Barbara, my friends and I have heard about Joker's assault. We could not believe that someone like him managed to discover one of the heroes identities, let stand that they would go after you." Here she glanced at her red haired friend who could only gaze back. Taking a deep breath before she resumed her story. "We informed Batman and we got a new mission, investigate how the Joker learned about Batgirl's identity. Our first plan was to find any clues of how the clown managed to get the information, and so we entered his hideouts. There we found some disturbing news, a short alliance between Scarecrow and the Joker."

"You says that those two are teaming up? Any ideas of what they might planning?" Barbara voiced out in disbelief. This was something bigger than she thought, and this mystery is something she want to be solved. Returning from her thoughts, Barbara waved her hand in the universal sign of continue her story to her friend.

The Sorceress nodded her head, eyes at the moment aimed at the documents. "Yes, so far we know that is true. These documents shows a part of their plans and what they are looking for. There are mentions of some kind of an old Artifact called the Crystal Skull that could give control to something that spread fear. That is as far we reached and I offered to look you up, Harry, because you know many things about magic and here we are."

Harry leaned forward, arm outstretched and his hand shifted through several documents and putting them aside until he found a picture and an old document that described these things that could spread fear. Green eyes took in the information from the document, and with each information that he came across the brighter the pair of emerald pools darkened. After a moment of silence, Harry spoke up. "Zatanna it was a bright idea of you to come to me. These documents and especially this picture give me a clear image of what they are planning to do. Joker and Scarecrow must be stopped before they could carry out their plans. I won't explain now what is happening as I don't want to bring you girls into more danger, but above all else I don't want to repeat myself when I explain what it is the two villains have set their eyes on."

"What are they trying to do?" Zatanna asked with a worried tone. "If magic is involved then we must clearly stop them now."

Artemis nodded in agreement with her first and only friend in the team. "I agree with Zatanna, if we can stop them before they carry out their sinister plans than why are we not on the move?"

"Those are reckless thoughts, girl! You won't be so eager if you know what that Artifact can and will do, especially if they managed to capture you and those mad men will use that Artifact on you while no one knows of where you are. We will inform the others … there I will explain what it is and then we will form a plan to stop them." Thundered Harry, eyes now glowing with magic and any kindness vanished from his face. "We will move to your headquarter and explain the situation."

Barbara cut in before anyone else could say a word. "I agree with Harry, Zee. We don't know what that Artifact can do while Harry does. It would be much saver for us when he explains what is happening and the others, more experienced could perhaps help us."

"Alright, I give in!" Zatanna shouted in defeat. "It is clearly that you want to know the inside of the base. Conjure a rope and make a portkey of it and we can be off."

Artemis blood drained away at the thought of using that way of magical travel. Stepping away from them, Artemis says. "Um... Harry, isn't there another way for us to reach the Mt. Justice in a normal way?"

Harry shook his head, an evil smile appeared on his face. "No, this is your only tickets. Barbara and I will use another way to travel. So, buckle up and enjoy the trip."

* * *

 _Crystal Skull (2) Preview:_

 _The sounds of quiet footsteps resounded through the halls of an abandoned restaurant that is located in one of the most shady places of the Metropolis of Crime. A wheezing, rasping breathing accompanied the sounds of feet meeting floor. "It has arrived..." Wheezed a voice through the shady halls and a shadowy figure moved towards the exit. Sparks flew off of the walls, casting a weak light at the owner who's fingertips syringed that look like claws, and his mask that looks like a cross between a skull that is patched up with leather skin of a scarecrow. "My instrument of fear has finally arrived. Boys, prepare the van or you will be the next that will taste my new Fear Toxin!" Scarecrow commanded in his rasping voice and threatened those that try to disobey him into his next test subjects. Moving out of the shady hallway, his dirty brown almost black trench coat billowed in the wind when the door slammed open. Pearl white eyes gazed down at all the light that shone through the windows of the building, ready to be vanquished. "Gotham … your time of Fear has come, huhuhehehhahahaaa!" Laughed the Scarecrow of Gotham, dropping the newspaper with on front page the image of a Crystal Alien Skull._


	6. Crystal Skull (2)

The sounds of quiet footsteps resounded through the halls of an abandoned restaurant that is located in one of the most shady places of the Metropolis of Crime. A wheezing, rasping breathing accompanied the sounds of feet meeting floor. "It has arrived..." Wheezed a voice through the shady halls and a shadowy figure moved towards the exit. Sparks flew off of the walls, casting a weak light at the owner who's fingertips syringed that look like claws, and his mask that looks like a cross between a skull that is patched up with leather skin of a scarecrow. "My instrument of fear has finally arrived. Boys, prepare the van or you will be the next that will taste my new Fear Toxin!" Scarecrow commanded in his rasping voice and threatened those that try to disobey him into his next test subjects. Moving out of the shady hallway, his dirty brown almost black trench coat billowed in the wind when the door slammed open. Pearl white eyes gazed down at all the light that shone through the windows of the building, ready to be vanquished. "Gotham … your time of Fear has come, huhuhehehhahahaaa!" Laughed the Scarecrow of Gotham, dropping the newspaper with on front page the image of a Crystal Alien Skull.

* * *

In Mt. Justice a none-existence wind picked up before a dull sound of several objects or more correctly persons resounded through the base of the secret Headquarter of Young Justice a side branch of the famous Super Hero group the Justice League. Out of nowhere the members of Young Justice were dropped on the floor and lay sprawled out with arms and legs outstretched. "N..never again will I travel like this..." Muttered the young Sorceress, her hair wild and uncombed that the wild magical trip caused. Zatanna planted her hands beside her body and pushed strength in her arms, however an extra weight on her chest prevented herself to lift herself in a seated position. "Huh...? Who's head is this that likes to snuggle with my chest?" Said the Sorceress when her bright blue eyes noticed sun shaded long blonde hair. "Artemis?"

"Hmm... let me rest for a moment longer … this lays so comfy." Murmured the Archer who buried her head a bit deeper between the remarkable cleavage of her fellow crime fighter. "Especially after that rough magical trip."

On Zatanna's face a coil smile formed, and she could not let pass this opportunity to mess with her friend. "Oh Artemis, I knew that somewhere in that stoic posture of you is a pervert hidden. Especially when you enjoy burry your face in my chest." Said the raven haired femme fatale teasingly, and she was rewarded when Artemis skin tone turned several shades red. "I don't mind, Artemis, but perhaps we can continue this in a more private setting." She placed a new layer on teasing Artemis.

A pair of eyes snapped open and Artemis' eyes fell on the revealing skin of her friend. She could see the valley of her friend's breasts that seemed several sized larger because of her head resting on them, and for the other reason is that they could not escape out of her friend's shirt that have several buttons undone. As if she was hit by a bolt of electricity Artemis shot towards her feet and off of Zatanna's chest. "Zatanna! Button up your shirt, you can't show them your cleavage!"

Zatanna could not help to burst out in laughter, founding her friend's action rather comical. Getting back on her feet and closed her white shirt a bit until only a small part of her chest was visible, not that it actually helped in anyway as her white shirt now seemed to span against her remarkable breasts. "You are such a prude Artemis, light a bit up will you?"

"No! You just did that to show your crush what you..." Artemis shout was interrupted when the sorceress clasped her hands on Artemis' lips, silencing her when she noticed Harry standing behind them with Barbara in her arms. The archer glared at her friend with narrowed eyes, sending her a not amused look which Zatanna could only laugh a bit sheepish over it.

"You are quiet lively, aren't you?" Harry said from behind the archer. An amusing smile was clearly seen on his face and when Artemis turned around she could see that Barbara too shares the same smile. "But don't worry, it is rather funny to see you like this."

Harry conjured a wheelchair out of thin air and gently the wizard placed Barbara in the chair. When she was placed in the chair a magical shockwave erupted from the chair and suddenly Barbara wears a black suit that resemblance her Batgirl costume and a Bat mask covered her face. On her chest was the familiar crest of the Bat Clan, only in crimson. "Thank you Harry. It surprise me a little that this costume fit me so well..." She trailed off, and smiled when she heard her friend laugh about her comment.

"You are surprised? You don't have to be, especially with him taking your form and I bet my magical hood that Harry enjoyed those times." Exclaimed Zatanna in a fit of laughter. That comment of the Sorceress only brought a blush to Barbara's cheeks that escaped from under her mask. "Right Harry?" The question now aimed at her male friend.

"I don't confirm or deny your accusations, Zatanna. It sounds almost jealousy from your lovely lips, but beside that I want you all to use my other name in this world of Masks and Tights, please call me ...Magnus." Said Harry and at the end of his sentence the wizard send Zatanna a sparkling smile with at the corner of his smile the teeth blinked brightly like the Northern Star.

"Magnus," The girls tried out the taste of the name on their tongue. They liked the name, it does fit his status of someone with the power to wield the Arcane might. "But that do not mean that you are off the hook, mister." Zatanna added at the end with a wicked grin. "However, I will forgive you on one ikkle little condition, okay?"

Harry lifted one manly eyebrow at the Sorceress. Crossing his arm in front of his chest while a roguish grin appeared on his face. "And what would that 'ikkle little condition' to be, Zatanna?"

On the beautiful face of the Sorceress an all too sweet smile appeared, and her voice seemed like laced with honey. "I'll let this slide about your naughty adventures with someone's else body, if you pay for all our shopping equipments."

"If you wanted me to pay for the shopping trip, sure, only if you just stop with accusing me of using my ability for improper thoughts." Harry demanded which the girls cheered in overjoyed emotions at prospect of someone paying for their shopping spree. "Yes, I will feel this later in my wallet, now let us greet the members of the Justice League that are trying to hide themselves in the shadows, aren't I right Batman?"

Out of the shadows stepped a tall dark man in a Bat costume, his bat-cloak billowed behind him, which reminded the wizard of a certain sleaky black haired professor. "You must be the Wizard friend of Giovanni and Zatanna Zatara. How did you enter this high secured facility?" Demanded the Dark Knight from the magical adept young man in a gruff sound. Dark eyes floated over the group of girls and noticed the lack of the opposite gender of the team. "Where are the others – what did you do with them?"

"I have no knowledge of what happened to them. When I met the girls in Joker's hideout there were no others, but I suspect that the team has split up to cover themselves everywhere in the base to find any clues on Batgirl's unfortunate accident." Magnus told the Dark Knight who intensified his infamous Bat-glare at the younger man. "However I would like that the others too will step into the light so that I can explain the situation to you."

Beside the Knight of Gotham another tall broad and a well muscled young man stepped into the light. A Kryptonian skinsuit that consist out of very small blue chainmail-like material, the S-shaped House of El glyph in red and yellow on his chest. This person is worldwide known as one of the strongest and greatest hero of Earth, his name Superman. "Hello young man, what is your intention here in the base of Young Justice, and I too would like to know what happened to the other young heroes."

"But first, who are you?" Now a more female voice voiced out her question that belonged to a beautiful Amazon warrior. As expected, this warrior woman wears an Amazon armor that is of shades of red and blue, and her breastplate is made from gold with an eagle head with its wings in the form of double v. "And don't dare to lie or else I use my lasso of truth to judge you."

Harry could only smile what only intensified the brightness of his eyes some more. Magic coursed through them as reply to the threat of the Amazon Warrior. "Wonder Woman, I do not take lightly to any threats to myself, am I clear?" Spoke Magnus in a quiet voice that only set the Amazon Warrior into action when she pulled out the lasso of truth from her place on her hips. "As for who I am, you can call me Magnus, and I have come to warn you all for a possible catastrophic event."

Batman landed a hand on the Amazon's shoulder, keeping Diana on her place. Sending her sideway glance that told the Amazon to keep her calm for now. Turning his eyes back on the young man, and spoke to him. "What might this catastrophic threat be? If so, what is the proof."

Magnus waved his hand in front of him. Wisps of arcane magic whirled in the air and something appeared in the center of the room. Everyone noticed that a see through image of an alien skull floated in the room, a hologram it is. The voice of Magnus gained everyone attention when he started to explain the situation. "This object that you see here in the center is an old Skull from alien origin Artifact. It is called the Crystal Skull of Peru, or more to those who knows what it actually is – The Crystal Skull of Supay who is the God of Death and ruler of the Inca's Underworld Ukhu Pacha. This skull have the powers to plunge this world into a likeable image of the Death God's domain when this Artifact is wielded in the wrong hands."

This news unsettled everyone in the Headquarter of Young Justice, and the veteran heroes did not want to know if this Artifact was already in the possession of someone with evil intention. It is Batman who barked to Magnus to resume the explanation about this Alien Artifact. "Magnus, why do we hear about this just now and I want, no I demand what this Artifact can do!"

"Yes Ha—Magnus, I too want to know what this Artifact can do." Zatanna interjected into the conversation between her friend and the veteran members of the Justice League. This question of her made many of the gathered heroes nod, all of them wondering how dangerous this Artifact truly is.

As answer Magnus waved his hand, a new burst of Arcane magic flew towards the center of the room and a new image appeared next to the first one. This figure floated in the air, long tattered black cloaks flowed down this being and the rims of these cloaks were shredded in pieces. Out of the sleeves, long thin limbs could be seen with the skin clinging to their bones, and the tip of the fingers ends up in black sharp nails. Its head that is not visible by the cloak that casted it's face into shadow gave off a cold feeling. "This creature is a Dementor, a being that lives on Fear and Souls of those that he manage to feed on. Dementor are magical of origin and are not visible for mundane humans, yet they can be felt by them. Humans will feel cold and depressed when they are in the presence of a Dementor and they should leave the area immediately or else they will end up as its food."

"These Dementor sounds like someone's worst nightmare, Magnus, is there a way for us to defeat these … creatures … these Dementor?" Superman asked in concern. Like any of his companions the man knows that his power lays in strength and smarts, but that was nothing worth against something like a Dementor. From what Superman understand is that these creatures are invisible to anyone that is not attuned to Magic, and worst is that somehow they will feed on thousands upon thousands of unsuspected innocents once they are set free. "And if not, how can we contain them? How do they feed on the innocents?"

Another wisps of Magic flew from the open palm of Magnus and a third image joined the other two. This one looked the same like that of the Dementor, however everyone could now see the face of the creature. Its face resemblance a decaying corpse, eyes rotted away and mouth wide open that showed two rows of very sharp teeth. The other figure was a human male, his eyes a window of fear and the light of life seeped out of them while a ghostly specter was sucked out of his mouth. That specter is that man's soul and it was clear to anyone that watches this gruesome image that the Dementor devoured it like a healthy snack.

Wonder Woman could only stare in horror at the floating magical holograms, yet she was the first to react. In a blink of an eye, Diana was within arm reach and with piercing cold blue eyes she locked eyes with the sorcerer. "There are no lies in your eyes nor in your speeches. I, Diana Princess of the Amazones apologies for my harsh words."

"That is not needed, Diana. I intruded in a high secured facility, but time is of the essence if we want to stop an halt to this danger." Magnus said. "Actually with you being here it will make this a bit easier to put a stop to them, and if we are too late to stop the Dementor of breaking out of being created, you and I can stop them with Magic. Now, here is the plan."

* * *

Gotham City, Road that leads towards the National History Museum of Gotham...

A black van rushed through the shady streets of Gotham, its light blinds anyone who have the unfortunate meeting to cross the Scarecrow's van. If that happens, a secret compartment opens at the nose of the van that showed two pipes that releases a cloud of Smilex and Fear Toxin, a receipt for his future slaves.

"Ah … the sounds of insane laughter melt my cold scarecrow's heart. Can you hear them," Scarecrow said, one hand cupped near his right ear. Throughout the streets of Gotham, insane laughter bounced from the walls. Climbing higher and higher until the whole city was nothing more than an oversized madhouse. Scarecrow's pearl white eyes shifted to his crew who all shifted nervous around in the van. "That is a special mix of Joker's brilliant Smilex and my Fear Toxin. Joker's funny product starts with a laugh, however when it comes in contact with my Fear Toxin … people will start to hallucinate. Their eyes will see their worst nightmare comes to life, and that nightmare will fuel the air that will give birth to these creatures of fear. So, push down the pedal and speed up this van!"

"Aye sir, of course sir." Said the driver, slamming his feet down on the pedal and sped up. The black van turned a few street corners and the Scarecrow eyes lighted up when the building of the National History Museum of Gotham doomed up into the distance. "Building of the target in sight, what are your orders, sir?"

"Break the doors with the van, I won't let their miserable security stop me now!" Scarecrows screeched, eyes focused on the entrance of the Museum. Bracing himself, Scarecrow grasped his chair tightly and the van crashed into the door. The heavy doors of the Museum slammed open and the Master of Fear slammed forward and only the security belt save him of flying through the front window. Groaning at the rough treatment, Scarecrow slowly tumbled out of the van and barked orders. "Move out! Secure the relic and bring it to me!"

"But boss, what about the Batman?" Scarecrow could not help the sigh that escaped his lips. There is always one that need to say that cursed name. Without a second though, Scarecrow pulled out a pistol and shot a dart that sunk into the man's neck.

"If the Batman comes he will meet the most fearsome creature that ever walked the earth. Now, prepare this coward for his turning." Barked the Villain. Clouds of fear Toxin and Smilex slowly filled the halls of the National History Museum of Gotham, and at the roof of the building – three young heroes could be seen in the shadows.

* * *

Author's Note

Welcome back to my second part of Magnus Crystal Skull. I do hope that Harry have justified his reasons to break into the Headquarter of Young Justice. So far anyone knows, Magic can easily travel into the base.

At the moment I am looking for a Beta-reader for this story: Magnus!

I do hope someone is willing to help me.

Thank you, and leave a review behind.


End file.
